New Beginning
by TheLadySoul
Summary: Alors qu'Harry surprend une conversation où il apprend que Dumbledore le manipule depuis le début, il fait le souhait de se retrouver ailleurs, dans un endroit où il pourrait être heureux. Il ne se doute pas que cet innocent petit voeux va se réaliser.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: "New Beginning."

**Auteur**: TheLadySoul (en l'occurence, moi même :D)

**Disclamer**: Les histoires d'Harry Potter et de Lord Of the Ring ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont respectivement à J.K Rolling et J.R.R Tolkien. Je ne touche donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Couples: **Harry/Legolas, mais il y aura aussi d'autres couples qu'ils soient homosexuels ou Heterosexuels.

**Rating**: M pour les scènes de sexe et les scènes gores.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantaisie, Action. Cette histoire est aussi un UA puisque certains évênements dans Harry Potter ont été changés, ce que vous pourrez voir dans la note ci-dessous.

**Note**: Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey FolOeil, et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts dans cette histoires.

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **Bonjour à vous mes petits lecteurs! J'ai écris cette histoire car j'adooooore les Crossover HP/LOTR et parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez en français sur ce site. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaîra et j'attend vos impressions avec impatience :D.

Bonne lecture!

"_pensées_"

**Fourchelangue**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<p>

En ce jour d'après guerre, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu, ou plus communément appelé Harry Potter regardait les nuages déffilés au dessus de sa tête, laissant le soleil le caresser de ses rayons bienfaiteurs, et se reposant au calme, loin de l'agitation. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, ses cheveux noirs formant un halot autour de son beau visage fin.

Oui, en apparence Harry Potter pouvait semblé calme et serein, mais il en était tout autrement dans son esprit. En effet, car il réfléchissait depuis maintenant quelques temps à ses amis, les conséquences de la fin de la guerre, au ministère qui allait le contacter sous peu pour se montrer avec le héros de la guerre. En bref, de sa vie en générale.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa "mission", car n'ayant pas prévu de survivre à sa confrontation avec Voldemort, il n'avait jamais songé à son avenir.

Son entourage voudrait sûrement qu'il finisse ses études, devienne aurore et qu'il se mari avec Ginny. Mais rien de tout cela ne le tentait. D'une parce qu'il était maintenant le plus puissant sorcier ( oui, il avait même surpassé Dumbledore), il connaissait bien plus de formule que la pluspart de ses professeur (être en cavale dans une forêt avec rien d'autre à faire que lire la majeur partie du temps aidait à apprendre beaucoup de formule magique), et il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette donc il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester à l'école. Concernant la carrière d'aurore, il trouvait qu'il avait bien assez combattu pour la communauté sorcière, pour en plus continuer pour encore des années. _"Qu'ils se débrouillent maintenant, j'en ai bien assez fait_", pansa-t-il en fronçant délicatement les sourciles. Et enfin, en ce qui concernait Ginny, ils pouvaient toujours attendre, car il un pur Gay, et les formes féminines ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure " _Encore moins celles de Ginny_" pensa -t-il, une grimace de dégoût se peignant sur ses lèvres rouges.

Seul quelques personnes étaient au courant de son orientation sexuelle. Les jumeaux weasley et Charlie en faisait partie (Les seuls de ses amis à le savoir), car il avait eu une petite aventure avec les trois garçons (pas en même temps bien sûr), il était d'abords sorti avec Charlie mais ils avaient vite casser, car aucun des deux ne voulant s'engager dans une relation à long terme à ce moment là. Puis il était sorti avec les jumeaux après qu'il les aient surpris en train de coucher ensemble. Ils étaient resté ensemble un petit moment puis avaient finis par rompre d'un commun accords. Il était rester ami avec les trois frères bien sûr, car ces aventures n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié.

Ensuite, les deux seuls autres personnes à savoir pour son orientation étaient: Draco Malfoy et severus Snape.

Oui, car lui et Draco avaient fini par s'apercevoir qu'il y avait plus important que leurs disputes et avaient finis par devenir amis (dans le plus grand secret bien entendu). Ils n'avaient jamais couchés ensemble bien que le blond soit magnifique avec son visage d'ange et son corps de dieu grec, mais il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre d'attirance entre eux. Et puis de toute manière le blond était déjà en couple avec Blaise Zabini. Ils s'étaient donc considérablement rapprochés au point de devenirs meilleurs amis et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'Harry lui avait confié son secret. Le blond l'avait très bien pris à son grand soulagement, et celui-ci lui avait confié en échange le secret de sa relation avec Blaise. Ce qui les avaient encore plus rapprochés.

Pour ce qui était de Snape, il l'avait appris de manière totalement fortuite. Car un jour où il parlait de ses ex avec Draco, Snape surpris leur conversation. Et alors qu'Harry s'était attendu à des moqueries, Snape n'avait fait que haussé un sourcil en disant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tout d'abords était surpris , puis il avait finalement souri à son professeur de potion. Depuis ce jour, Harry et son professeur entretenaient une relation "amicale" (Entendez par là, qu'ils ne se lancaient plus autant de piques qu'avant et que celles-ci avaient perdu de leur mordant).

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit à Ron et Hremione, alors qu'ils étaient amis depuis maintenant presque 7 ans. C'était tout simplement car ceux-ci avaient un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur amitié, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre la doigt sur le problème. Mais cela le gênait et faisait qu'il s'éloignait d'eux et ne leur confiait plus ses secret. Cela plus le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec Ron et Hermione, Ginny venait inévitablement le coller, minaudant, se pressant contre lui, et lui faisant de sous-entendus pas le moins du monde subtiles qu'il ignorait avec talent. Il songea avec un certain dégoût à tous les moyens que Ginny mettait en oeuvre pour attirer son attention, comme mettre des décoltés plongeant ou s'asperger de parfum à l'odeur désagréable qui lui piquait les yeux et le faisait éternuer. Sûrement un parfum "spécial" que Ginny avait dû trouver dans son magasine _Sorcière Hebdo_, et qui avait pour but d'attirer les hommes. Un complet échec si vous lui demandiez son avis. Il avait plutôt tendance a les éloigner.

Enfin bref, voilà pourquoi aucun de ces projets ne lui plaisaient. De plus il ne voulait plus qu'on dirige sa vie, celle-ci l'ayant était depuis qu'il était petit et il ne le supportait plus, c'est pourquoi, il n'allait faire aucune des choses qu'on voulait lui imposer. "_ça leur fera les pieds, tiens_" songea Harry avec amusement.

Il se leva doucement, époussetant ses vêtement au passage tout en se dirigeant vers le chateau. Dans le même temps il sorti sa cape d'invisibilité, ne voulant pas se faire aborder par un fan quelconque. Car depuis qu'il avait battu Voldemort, voilà une semaine, sa côte de popularité avait littéralement explosé, à son grand désespoire. Et il ne pouvait maintenant plus faire un pas sans qu'on vienne lui parler. C'est pourquoi il gardait maintenant toujours sa cape sur lui, évitant ainsi ne nombreux désagréments, "_Merci à mes ancêtres pour se cadeau_".

Il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le bureau du directeur. Il voulait justement lui parler du fait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir aurore, et par la même occasion lui faire part de sa décision de prendre un peu de bon temps, histoire de décompresser après cette foutue guerre.

Il marcha donc rapidement jusqu'au bureau, en ayant pris soin avant de jeter un sort de silence sur lui même d'un geste négligeant de la main, pour éviter de faire entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il ressera sa prise sur la baguette de Sureau et il soupira de bien être en sentant la magie de la baguette diffuser une vague de chaleur en lui, comme pour le réconforter, et il ronronna de bonheur en sentant sa magie entrer en résonnance avec celle de la baguette, il songea avec amusement et tendresse que celle-ci était vraiment faite pour lui.

Oui, il avait gardé les trois reliques après la guerre tout en faisant croire a ses amis et au autres membres de l'ordre qu'il les avaient jetés en métamorphosant son autre baguette pour qu'elle prenne l'apparance de la baguette de Sureau, puis en la cassant et en la jetant dans le vide. Dumbledore avait tout d'abords était très contrarié à cette nouvelle (bien qu'il ait essayer de le caché) puis lui avait fait un sourire mielleux en lui disant avec une expression de papy gateau que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il savait très bien que le vieux directeur avait voulu récupérer la relique pour se l'approprié, c'est pourquoi il lui avait fait croire qu'elle était perdue à jamais. Pareil pour la pierre de résurection qu'il leur dit avoir laisser dans la forêt interdite, ce qui était faux aussi, bien entendu. Il l'avait au contraire fait monter en pendentif. Il avait été voir un bijoutier moldu et lui avait demander de tailler la pierre puis de la poser sur un pendentif en argent en forme de serpent que Draco lui avait offert. Ainsi, la pierre de résureccion était devenue l'oeil de son pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou grâce à une chaîne en argent elle aussi. Il caressa d'ailleurs le pendentif et celui-ci émit la même vague de chaleur que sa baguette un peu plus tôt.

"_Ce qui fait maintenant de moi le Maître de la Mort, puisque j'ai les trois reliques en comptant ma cape._", songea-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Arrivé devant la statue qui cachait le bureau du directeur, il agita distraitement sa baguette et la statue bougea sans bruit. Il s'engouffra avec empressement dans l'ouverture puis monta les escalier quatre à quatre, pressé d'en finir avec cette discution qui allait être houleuse, il le sentait.

Il allait retirer sa cape en arrivant quand il entendit le bruit d'une conversation par la porte entrebaillé du bureau du directeur. Il décida donc de rester invible pour le moment tout en s'approchant doucement de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'intérieure du bureau grâce à la mince ouverture. Il vit avec surprise que plusieurs membres de l'ordre étaient là "_Bizarre_, pensa-t-il,_ il n'y avait plus de réunion normalement, maintenant que la guerre est finie". _Il voyait donc Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Maugrey Fol Oeil, ainsi que Shakelbot.

Il regarda donc avec attention la dispute se déroulant entre le professeur Lupin et Dumbledore:

-Albus, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vouloir diriger sa vie! s'exclama Remus avec colère.

-Mais c'est pour son bien que je fait ça, mon cher Remus, pour qu'il soit heureux, dit avec son air de papy gateau le vieux sorcier.

-Ce n'est plus un enfant, il a battu Voldemort par Merlin! Il peut donc faire ses propre choix sans que vous n'y mettiez votre grain de sel.

"_C'est de moi qu'il parlent là_? pensa Harry avec étonnement.

-Je le sais bien, Remus, mais Harry risque d'être un peu perturber et surtout perdue maintenant qu'il a battu Voldemort, je ne fait donc que l'aider.

Albus, sourit, certain que cet argument ferait mouche, mais il déchanta bien vite, quand Remus ne fit que s'énerver un peu plus.

-Ce n'est pas en payant Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils soient amis avec Harry qui le rendra heureux! s'exclama Remus en levant les bras de colère.

Harry arrêta de respirer en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Le directeur avait payé Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils soient ami avec lui? Avait-il l'air si pathétique en entrant à Poudlard? "_Non_, songea Harry, _ça doit être une erreur, Dumbledore, bien qu'il soit fou n'irait pas jusque là"_. Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il entendi la réponse du dit fou.

-Mais il fallait qu'Harry ait de bon amis en entrant à Poudlard. Des amis qui puissent le guider sur le bon chemin à suivre, dit celui qu'Harry surnommait à partir de maintenant "Le vieux fou".

-Si jamais Harry apprend ça un jour, il va très mal le prendre, dit Remus avec sagesse. "_Trop tard_", pensa Harrry sarcastiquement. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le comportenant étrange de ses amis, "_Enfin, plutôt ex-amis_"

-Eh bien, il ne l'apprendra pas si personne ne le dit, répondit le vieux fou en lançant un regard d'avertissement au Loup-Garou.

Celui-ci sera les dents avec colère, puis se reprit en demandant avec un sourire méchant:

-Et pour la fille Weasley? Après tout maintenant Harry a des amis, il est bien intégré, alors pourquoi essayer de le manipulé et de le forcé à sortir Ginny Weasley?

-C'est pour le bonheur d'Harry que je fait ça, Remus. Après tout, la jeune Ginny Weasley est tout à fait charmante, et je suis sûr qu'elle conviendra parfaitement à Harry et qu'il sera heureux avec elle, répondit avec assurance le directeur.

A ses mots, Harry vit avec amusement le maître des potions faire un sourire méchant et renifler sarcastiquement. Après tout, il était l'un des seul à savoir pour son homosexualité, et cette conversation devait grandement l'amuser, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Lui? Se marier avec Ginny? Le directeur pouvait toujours attendre. La seule chose qui pourrait l'obliger à se marier à la dernière des Weasley serait un filtre d'amour, "_Quoique, je suis sûr que ce vieu fou en serait capable_", songea sombrement Harry.

Au reniflement moqueur de Snape, Molly Weasley se crispa de colère et se tourna vers le maître des potions:

-Un problème avec cela, Severus?

-D'un, je ne vous permet pas d'utiliser mon prénom Weasley, nous n'avons pas élevé les Hippogryphes ensemble il me semble. Et de deux, je doute que Monsieur Potter ne s'intéresse un jour à la petite profiteuse qu'est votre fille, répondit méchament le Professeur Snape.

A ses mots Harry étrangla un rire, de même pour Remus qui pouffa doucement, alors que Molly hoquetait d'indignation et que son mari s'éfforcait de la calmer.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela de ma fille? s'écria Molly.

-Je ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité, dit Snape avec un sourire mauvais, après tout c'est bien votre petite sotte de fille qui se fait payer pour se marier avec Potter, bien que je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepter même sans ça, puisqu'elle n'en veut qu'à la fortune du morveu. Mais comme on dit telle mère, telle fille, cracha le professeur avec colère.

Suite à cette réplique, la mère Weasley dégaina sa baguette, suivit du professeur Snape, qui la pointa directement sur la gorge de la rousse avant même qu'elle ne puisse lever elle même le bras. "_Passé d'espion oblige_", pensa Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, Snape remontait de plus en plus dans son estime. En même temps il savait depuis la fin de la guerre que Snape avait tout fait pour le protéger par amour pour sa défunte mère. Il l'avait appris alors que Snape était en train d'agoniser après s'être fait mordre par Nagini, heureusement qu'Harry avait récolter des larmes de Fumsec en prévision, au cas où il se ferait mordre. Il en avait donc fait boire au maître des potions qui avait vite été rétabli. Et depuis, il vouait un respect sans borne à son professeur, bien qu'il ne l'aurait nié même sous la torture, il ne fallait pas abuser après tout.

A ce moment là, le directeur se leva et intima le calme à tout le monde.

-Severus, Molly, rangez vos baguette, dit sèchement le vieu sorcier.

Molly rangea immédiatement la sienne, mais Snape mit plus de temps à le faire, s'assurant avant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, pour ensuite baisser le bras, tout en gardant sa baguette en main.

-Severus, prévint le directeur.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, vieu fou, répondit le sorcier tout de noir vétu.

"_Ha, tiens! On lui a donné le même surnom_" pensa Harry avec amusement. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux, en voyant que la discution allait reprendre.

-Enfin, de toute façon, la question n'est pas là. Je pense que Ginny Weasley est un excellent choix pour Harry, reprit le vieu sorcier.

-Elle vous arrange surtout parce que comme ça vous pourrez manipuler Harry, recommenca le Loup-Garou.

-ça suffit Lupin, dit Fol-oeil, en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Il faut que le gamin soit sous contrôle, il est beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il veut, poursuivit-il en agitant son oeil magique frénétiquement.

"_Connard_, pensa Harry, _tu aurais mieux fait de continuer à te taire pour dire des choses pareil!" _

-Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à personne! s'exclama Remus avec colère.

En entendant ses mots, Harry sentit une chaleur diffuse se répendre en lui, heureux que le loup-garou prenne sa défense avec tant de véhémence.

-Il a abrité un morceau de l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui pendant des années, qui sait si ça n'aura pas une influence sur lui.

_"N'importe quoi!" _s'indigna Harry en pensée.

-N'importe quoi, répondit Remus en écho à ses pensées.

-Peu importe, intervint Dumbledore, Harry épousera Ginny Weasley, un point c'est tout! dit le vieu fou sèchement.

En entendant Dumbledore décider de son avenir une fois encore, Harry sentit la colère bouillonner en lui, et sans s'en rendre compte sa magie s'agita, répondant à sa colère en créant une explosion de magie qui souffla la porte, et envoya tout les sorciers présents dans la pièce à terre alors que tout les objets dans le bureau se fracassaient à terre, et les vitres explosèrent en mille morceau, s'abbattant en une pluie de verre sur les sorciers à terre qui poussèrent des cris de peur.

Harry enleva sa cape sèchement, se dévoilant puisqu'il était maintenant inutile de se cacher. Tous les sorciers qui s'étaient relevés en vitesse, se figèrent en le découvrant sur le pas de la porte.

-Harry...commença Remus avec une voix douce.

Mais il se fit interrompre par le vieu directeur quand celui-ci s'exclama avec un faux masque de gentil papy:

-Harry, mon garçon! Que fais-tu là et depuis combien de temps est-tu ici?

-Depuis suffisament longtemps, répondit le brun froidement.

Tous purent voir l'éclat dangeureux de ses pupilles alors qu'il fixait le vieu directeur, et ils sentirent un frisson de peur en songeant qu'ils n'aimeraient pas être la cible de ses yeux de glace.

-Allons, mon garçon, ne le prend pas mal, nous faisons ça pour ton bien. Dumbledore offrit un sourire mielleux à Harry mais le perdit bien vite en voyant la baguette du jeune homme se pointer vers lui.

-Arrêtez vos baliverne maintenant! s'exclama Harry avec une colère grandissante. Il sentait sa magie qui commencait à débordé sous la rage. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Dumbledore faire comme si tout était normale, alors qu'il l'avait entendu avouer implicitement qu'il le manipulait depuis le début.

-Harry...tenta le vieil homme en perdant peu à peu le sourire.

-Taisez-vous! s'écria le brun. Il souhaitait tellement être ailleurs qu'ici, avec ce traitre de Dumbledore. _"N'importe où ailleur qu'ici. Dans un endroit où je serais enfin heureux!" _pensa-t-il avec force. A ce moment là, Harry atteingnit son point de rupture et il senti sa magie se libérer complètement et il vit avec surprise les trois reliques de la Mort se mettre à briller alors qu'elles lui accordaient son voeux qui allait à jamais sa vie. Il vit tout à coup le décor se brouiller, alors que les sorcier de l'ordre voyaient avec horreur et stupéfaction le sauveur du monde sorcier disparaitre complètement, laissant un désordre monstre derrière lui, ainsi qu'un silence pesant.

Harry, lui, de son côté, eu la sensation de chuter dans le vide, puis il senttit des branche lui fouetter le dos alors qu'il tombait, puis un choc alors qu'il attérissait durement au sol. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que sa vision se brouillait peu à peu, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut de la verdure tout autour de lui.

Puis le trou noir.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le début de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :D.<p>

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 (Qui sera je sais pas quand...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Glorfindel, Seigneur de la maison de la Fleur d'Or, était un homme plein de qualités.

D'une beautée exquise, et doté d'une intelligence vive, il faisait la fierté de sa maison. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris magnifiquse et la finesse de ses traits et de son corps en faisait un homme à la beauté indéniable.

Sa sagesse et ses années de vie faisait de lui un combatant or pair.

Oui, Glorfindel était un homme plein de qualités, et l'une d'elle était sa maîtrise de ses sentiments à toute épreuve. Il était donc quelqu'un de très difficile à surprendre, et peu pouvaient se targuer de cet exploit.

Pourtant en cet après midi ensoleillé, alors qu'il traversait la forêt en direction de Fondcombe, Glorfindel fût surpris de trouver un corps allongé sur l'herbe fraiche.

Et sa surprise se mua en totale stupéfaction, car ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un homme qui aurait eu l'imprudence de s'endormir en plaine forêt, se révéla être en fait un elfe inconscient. Car aucun elfe n'aurait continué à dormir alors que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, il ne pouvait donc qu'être sans conaissance.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, veillant à regarder aux alentour pour voir un éventuel agresseur surgir. Quand il fût sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'accroupit aux côtés de l'elfe, et c'est à ce moment là que son souffle se coupa.

En effet car le jeune homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il détailla l'elfe du regard, ses yeus s'attardant tout d'abord sur ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre et qui avaient l'airs soyeux au possible, puis sur une peau très légérement halée et qui semblait d'une douceur comparable à de la soie. Il admira les traits fin mais indéniablement masculins, les longs cils d'un noir tout aussi charbonneux que les cheveux, et le nez fin ainsi que les pomettes hautes. Et pour finir, il abaissa son regard sur la bouche du garçon: d'un beau rouge clair et bombée, elle était une invitation totale à la luxure. Il caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts pendant un instant, sétonnant de leur douceur avant qu'il ne se rende compte enfin de son geste déplacé et n'enlève sa main en vitesse en rougissant de honte. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empécher en voyant cette créature enchanteresse au corps délicieusement fin mais pourtant musclé.

Il se secoua un instant pour se remettre les idées en place, puis se décida enfin à essayer de réveiller le bel inconnu. Il secoua légérement l'épaule de l'elfe et constatant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, le secoua plus durement. Mais il ne reprenait toujours pas conscience, il décida donc de le ramener à Fondcombe qui n'était maintenant plus très loin. Il regarda un instant autour du corps du jeune homme pour voir si des affaires à lui n'étaient pas présentes, et vit avec surprise un tissu posé non loin de sa main qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Cela ressembalit à une cape, et elle semblait aussi fluide que de l'eau lorsqu'il la toucha du bout des doigts. Il la pris à pleine main et la mis dans la poche de l'inconnu, puis il souleva aussi délicatement qu'il le put l'Elfe inconscient, le portant à la façon d'une mariée, sa tête reposant sagement dans le cou de Glorfindel. Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud s'écraser doucement dans son cou, il décida d'en faire abstraction et se mit en route vers Fondcombe.

Il allait ramené l'inconnu là bas, pour le soigné, et lui demander ce qu'il faisait inconscient en plein milieu de la forêt, mais surtout son identité, car il ne l'avait jamais vu, et une beautée pareille était difficile a manquer.

Déterminé, il se mit en route.

Harry avait l'impression de flotter. C'était agréable et réconfortant cette sensation de légertée qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Et que ça faisait du bien. Il avait comme la sensation d'être dans du coton, doux, moelleux et chaud, et il était pratiquement sûr que c'était la sensation qu'on avait quand on était dans les bras de sa mère. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à imaginer, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop la sensation que ça donner en faite, d'être dans les bras maternelles et protecteurs.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça pour le moment, parce que là il était bien, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de penser, qu'on ne lui demandait rien pour l'instant. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était vide et que ses membres étaient légés, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien du tout. Un peu comme s'il volait dans les aires. Et que c'était vraiment plaisant cette tranquilité. ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se reposer comme ça. En fait, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien et il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Car depuis que la guerre avait commencée, il avait encore moins l'impression de pouvoir se reposer, et que ça avait été pire après la fameuse guerre, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il les revoyaient. _Les morts_. Mais là, maintenant il ne voyait plus, et il avait l'impression qu'en fait il était reposé pour la première fois de ça vie, et qu'il voudrait rester dans cet état quelqu'il soit pour toujours.

Malheureusement, tout avait une fin, et il sentait que peu à peu la sensation plaisante s'en allait et il ne le voulait pas. Mais il sentait qu'il se réveillait bien malgrès lui, et finalement il finit par entrer dans cet état proche du réveil. Et il les sentis enfin, toutes les contusions de son corps, et c'était comme si tout un troupeau de sombral lui était passé deçu. Et ça, c'était vraiment _pas _une bonne sensation.

Il essaya de se rappeler des dernier évênements. Il chercha pendant au moins une bonne minute, car son cerveau était comme pris dans de la mélasse et que c'était vraiment dfficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions. Puis il se souvint. De son chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour lui faire part de sa décision, de la discussion qu'il avait surpris, de la sensation d'être poignader en plein coeur à cause de toutes ces manipulations, de toutes ces cachotteries et mensonges. Et puis la colère, l'indignation. Qui étaient-ils pour vouloir diriger sa vie? Puis l'explosion, le flash blanc, la chute et enfin la sensation que la douleur éclatait dans tout son corps, puis le trou noir.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la forêt. La verdure tout autour de lui avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Sauf que là, il n'entendait rien de tout ça. Pas de cris d'annimaux, ni de chants d'oiseaux, pas d'herbe sous son corps, ni de soleil sur sa peau. Non il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

Il fit un peu plus attention à son environnement. Oh il sentait bien une petite brise caresser sa peau, et il entendait le chants des oiseaux, mais ces derniers étaient lointains. Et surtout il avait la sensation des draps frais sur la peau nue de ses bras, et le moelleux d'un matelat sous son corps meurtris.

Il se risqua finalement à ouvrir un oeil prudent après avoir constaté qu'à première vue il n'y avait personne à proximité de lui. Mais il les referma bien vite quand la douleur dans son se réveilla alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Il sentait que ses muscles étaient engourdis et que la circulation revenait doucement. Il sentait des fourmis parcourirs ses membres mais c'était supportable. ça devait faire un petit bout de temp qu'il dormait pour qu'il soit engourdis de la sorte, au moins plus de 48h.

Quand il sentit que sa mobilité était enfin revenue, il se risqua à s'assoire doucement et y parvint au prix de quelques efforts. Quand il fut dans une position confortable, calé entre les oreillés qu'il avait placé dans osn dos, il examina enfin son environnement. Et là son souffle se coupa. La vue qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout simplement extraordinaire. Sa chambre était assez petite, mais le fait que tout un pan de mur soit ouvert compensait largement. Car juste devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, une ouverture faisait toute la largeur du mur et donnait sur un balcon en pierre sculptée. Toutes sortes de fleurs étaient enroulée autour de la pierre, comme du lierre mais en beaucoup plus jolie. Et la vue qu'il avait au delà du balcon était époustoufflante. En effet de là où il était il voyait un ciel bleu presque sans nuage, bien que le soleil se couchât peu à peu, et cela donnait des couleur pastèlent au ciel, le colorant de rose et d'orangé. Il voyait aussi toutes sortes d'arbres dont il n'aurait même pas pu reconnaître les trois quart. En se soulevant un peu à l'aide de ses bras, il pu voire que sa chambre donnait en fait sur magnifique jardin sauvage qui était en bordure de forêt. Et de temps en temps, il voyait un papillon passer. Il songea un instant qu'il ne devait sûrement plus être à Poudlard, ni même dans ses environs.

La chambre en elle même était assez basique mais non moins belle. Il était installé sur un immense lit qui pouvait contenir, il en était sûr, au moins quatres personnes. Les draps étaient soyeux et d'une couleur beige exquise. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait un petite table de chevet en bois où était posée, dieu merci, sa baguette qu'il s'empressa de récupérer. Il constata qu'il y avait aussi sa cape d'invisibilité, et en portant la main à son coup il pu s'assurer que son colier était lui aussi toujours là. Sur sa gauche, il vit une armoir assez conséquente, et un peu plus loin une porte. Sur sa droite, il y avait un bureau ainsi qu'une chaise, et juste à côté une deuxième porte qu'il supposa être celle de la salle de bain. Tout les meubles étaient en bois sombre et avec les murs beiges, oangés cela donnait à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Il soupira un instant en se demandant où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Il baissa les yeux un instant pour réfléchir, mais buga un peu quand il vit qu'il ne portait plus ses anciens vêtements. "Logique en même temps. Avec la chute que j'ai faite, ils devaient être dans un sale état.

Il tiqua un instant en se demandant qui avait bien pu le changer mais oublia bien vite se détails en regardant son vêtement. C'était une tunique simple et large, un peu comme un pyjama de l'ancien temps, mais en plus jolie. Sa texture était douce sur sa peau et songea que ce devait être un vêtement coûteux. Mais avant d'avoir pu approfondir son inspection sur ce qui avait changé d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se figea et son corps se tendit en voyant une silhouette apparaître, prêt à bondir au moindre danger.

Mais la personne qu'il vit entrer n'avait rien de menacante. En effet la jeune femme qui venait de franchir la porte, car s'en était une, sembalit être une femme de chambre, ou tout du moins ses vêtements le suggerait.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'il était réveillé, et elle essayait avec plus ou moins de réussite à maintenir une petite bassine en équilibre sur une main alors qu'elle portait des serviettes de l'autre. Peut être était elle là pour faire sa toilette, ou au moins le supposait il vut ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Alors qu'elle essayait vainement de fermer la lourde porte avec un pieds, l'eau de la bassine débordant dans le mouvement, il se décida à faire savoir à la jeune femme qu'il était réveillé avant qu'elle ne provoque une catastrophe:

-Je peux vous aider? fit il d'une voix douce et prudente.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que la jeune femme sursaute si fort qu'elle en fit tomber sa bassine, le linge volant dans tout les sens dans le même temps, alors qu'elle poussait un cri strident. L e tout fit un boucan d'enfer qui l'obligea à fermer brievement des yeux en faisant une grimace.

La pauvre femme releva la tête vers lui, une main sur le coeur, alors que ses yeux noisettes fouillait la pièce à la recherche de cette voix. Son regard fini par se poser sur l'autre occupant de la pièce, et elle constata bêtement que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger un petit instant avec une tête d'ahurie quand elle comprit qu'il était réveillé, ce qui le fit rire un instant.

La jeune femme se resaisie en entendant ce son, et se redressa quelque peu, en défroissant sa robe maladroitement, le rouge lui montant aux joues alors qu'elle repensait à sa réaction quand il avait parlé. Elle toussa un peu pour se redonner constance, tentant veinement de paraître moins ridicule, et finalement repris on assurance, puis fit un petit sourire à Harry.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, fit elle.

-Il semblerais, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueure.

-Hum...comment est-ce que vous vous sentez? demanda -t-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

-Plutôt bien, à part quelques courbatures., répondit-il honnêtement. Et c'était vrai, passé les premières minutes la douleur avait peu à peu diminuée, pour ne devenir que de simples courbatures un peu partout dans le corps. Et il s'en étonna un instant, mais oublia bien vite ce détails quand une question lui revint en tête:

-Au fait, où suis-je? demanda-t-il avec curiosité .

Elle le regarda un instant avec surprise puis consentie finalement à répondre.

-Dans la demeure du Seigneure Elronde, dit elle.

-Le Seigneur Elronde? reprit Harry avec surprise.

Elle le ragarda un instant comme si il était fou, puis répondit prudemment:

-Oui, le Souverain de Fondcombe.

Harry la regarda avec perplexité, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander plus de précision, mais avant même qu'un son ne sorte de se bouche, la porte claqua contre le mur alors que plusieurs personnes entraient en trombe dans la chambre, arme à la main. Harry se tendit quand il vit toute ses personnes, mais la jeune domestique, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prenom en passant, fut plus rapides que lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent un instant en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

L'un d'eux, un garde sûrement constata Harry dit prudemment:

-Eh bien nous avons entendus crié, alors nous avons pensé qu'il y avait un danger.

La domestique rougie un instant sous leur regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa gêne, et elle finit par s'expliquer par un:

-C'est...c'est moi qui ait crié.

-Mais pourquoi? s'étonna le même garde.

-Parce que j'ai été surprise de voir l'elfe que le Seigneur Glorfindel a ramenné était réveillé.

A ces mots, tous les regards des nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers la personnes désignée, et ils constatèrent avec surprise qu'elle disait vraie.

-Pousser vous! Mais poussez vous je vous dis, s'exclama soudain une voix mélodieuse derrière les garde.

Harry put bientôt voir le propriétaire de cette même voix quand les gardes s'équartèrent pour laisser passer deux personnes. L'un avait de longs cheveux brun, des yeux noirs étaient profons et sages et Harry fût rassuré en les voyants. La couronne qu'il voyait sur sa tête le renseigna sur l'identité de son visiteur "Sûrement ce Seigneur Elronde dont m'a parlé la domestique". Il posa ensuite son regard sur la deuxième personne, et vit avec surprise un très bel homme. Ses longs cheveux blond lui arrivaient jusqu'au fesses, ses yeux de couleurs bleu, gris étaient très jolies et la finesse de ses traits faisaient de lui un être d'une grande beauté. Son corps long et noueux devait en faire saliver plus d'un.

Glorfindel, lui, de son côté, eu le souffle coupé par la créature enchanteresse en face de lui. Quand il avait entendu crier un peu plus tôt alors qu'il se baladait dans le chateau en compagnie du Seigneur Elronde, il avait eu une peur bleue qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'Elfe qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt en constatant que le cri provenait de la direction où il se reposait. Et il s'était donc précipité en courant jusqu'ici, talonné de peu par le Seigneur Elronde, pour découvrir que non seulement l'inconnu n'avait rien, mais qu'il était en plus réveillé après quatre jours de sommeil.

Et il se tennait maintenant devant lui, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Bien qu'il ait rencontrés beaucoup d'Elfes magnifiques dans sa longue vie, aucun (et aucune) n'était comparable a celui qui lui faisait face, et en voyant les regards des autres personnes dans la pièce, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Et il y avait de quoi: Si l'Elfe avait été magnifique endormit, maintenant qu'il était réveillé il l'était encore plus. Son visage plein de vie était encore plus beau en mouvement. Mais ce qui le subjugua réellement fut ses yeux. De magnifiques et hypnotisants yeux émeuraudes. Il n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur. Ils avaient la même teinte que l'herbe grasse en plein été, d'un vert profond et lumineux. Et l'étincelle d'intelligencce qui les faisaient briller les rendaient plus capticants encore.

De plus la grâce de ses mouvements avaient quelques chose de félin, de dangeureux.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'objet de celles-ci parler:

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda l'Elfe d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Plusieurs dans la pièce frissonèrent à l'entente de cette voix, notamment Glorfindel qui fut tout de suite sous le charme. Enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais ils se ressaisirent bien vite, et le Seigneur consentit à répondre.

-Je me nomme Elronde, et je suis le Seigneur de ce château, et celui à mes côtés est le Seigneur Glorfindel. C'est lui qui vous a trouver dans la forêt et vous a ramené ici, dit-il.

Harry tourna le regard vers ce dernier et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Merci, dit-il à Glorfindel en réponse.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura celui-ci.

-Et nous, pouvons nous savoir votre nom? Je ne me souvient pas vous avoir déjà vu sur mes terres, reprit Elronde.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui et lui dit:

-Je suis Harry Potter.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas un nom commun pour un Elfe, voire même inhabituel.

-Et à preésent pouvez vous me dire où est-ce que je suis? poursuivit Harry.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard stupéfé, après tout, tous les Elfes connaissaient le Seigneur Elronde et surtout où il habitait. Déjà qu'Harry demande son identité au Seigneur était bizarre, mais qu'il ne sache pas où il se situait, été encore plus alarmant.

-Eh bien, nous sommes à Fondcombe, répondit prudemment Elronde.

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il en avait marre à la fin que tous le monde le regarde comme s'il était fou, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il demandait où il était, et la deuxième qu'on le regardait comme s'il avait pris un mauvais coup à la tête.

-Je le sais ça, la servante ma l'a déjà dit, reprit Harry avec un agacement bien visible sur le visage, ce que je veux savoir, c'est où ce situe cette fichue ville de Fondcombe! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne vois pas où ça se situe en Angleterre, reprit Harry songeur.

Sur ce coup là, tout le monde le regarda vraiment comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Quoi? siffla Harry clairement en colère cette fois-ci, allez-vous arrêter de me regarder comme ça et me répondre, enfin!

Elronde mit un peu de temps à se remettre, puis dit avec calme:

-Fondcombe se situe en Terre du Milieu, et je ne vois pas ce qu'est l'Angleterre dont vous parlez.

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour d'Harry d'être surprit, et il rigola nerveusement en se demandant qui étaient ces fous qui ne savaient pas où était l'Angleterre.

-Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas? dit-il, qui ne connait pas l'Angleterre, et puis c'est quoi ça, la terre du milieu? dit-il avec un soupçon de pannique dans la voix.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Glorfindel de prendre la parole:

-Mais enfin, tout le monde connait la Terre du Milieu, dit-il avec douceur. De plus, vous êtes un elfe, vous devriez le savoir.

Harry le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

-Un Efle? s'exclama-t-il avec ahurissement. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir les yeux globuleux, d'être ratatiné, et d'avoir de longues oreilles et un long nez?

Bon, il n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais il ne fallait pas abusé non plus, par Merlin!

-Bien sûr que non, vous ne ressemblez pas à cela, et non plus par ailleurs, pourtant nous sommes aussi des Elfes! s'exclama à son tour Glorfindel.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes, puis la petite voix d'Harry s'éleva, hésitante:

-Vous êtes un Elfe?

-Bien sûr, répondit Glorfindel avec surprise, ne voyez vous pas mes oreilles? demanda -t-il ensuite en soulevant un peu ses cheveux.

Harry le regarda avec attention, et vit avec surprise que oui, il avait bien les oreilles pontues. Puis il se prit la têtes entre les mains, soufflant fortement. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il avait l'impression d'être Alice aux pays des merveilles, tombé lui aussi dans un monde fous. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni qui étaient ses gens. C'était comme s'il avait été propulsé dans un autre monde, ou une autre dimension, et si c'était vraiment le cas, ce qu'il commencait a penser de plus en plus, il ne comprenait pas comment-

"Oh non, pensa soudain Harry avec horreur, est-ce que mon voeux-? Non, impossible, ce n'était qu'un voeux stupide, pensa Harry. Il ne se serait pas réalisé comme ça, aussi facilement..."

A ce moment, Harry sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps, et il regarda avec surprise sa baguette qu'il avait toujours en main. C'était comme si, la baguette essayait de lui faire passer un message.

"Est-ce que se serait les reliques qui auraient exsaucés mon souhait? se demanda-t-il. En réponse une plus grosse vague de chaleur traversa son corps, le faisant frissoner. Apparemment la réponse était oui.

Après un moment de silence, où les Elfes avaient regardés Harry réfléchir intensément, ils le virent enfin relevé la tête, et les regarder avec attention.

-Je pense que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, dit il.

-Oh, s'exclama Elronde avec surprise, et pourriez vous éclairer notre lanterne? poursuivit il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais poursuivit quand même.

-Je ne vient pas de ce monde, dit il avec assurance.

Tout le monde le regarda avec attention, attendant quil continu.

-Je vient d'un autre monde, ou dimension, je ne sais pas encore, où je suis un sorcier. Il y a peu, j'ai fait le voeux de me retrouver autre part, et il semblerait...qu'il se soit réalisé, termina-t-il avec hésitation.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, il se rendait compte qu'elle était ridicule. Après tout qui irait croire des histoires de monde parallèle?

Mais à sa grande surprise, aucun ne le regarda comme s'il était fou, au contraire, il voyait que la compréhension s'affichait peu à peu dans leur regard. Finalement après une minute de silence, Elronde se tourna vers un garde.

-Va chercher Gandalf! ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci obéit immédiatement et sortit de la chambre en courant, sous le regard stupéfé d'Harry, celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Elronde et Glorfindel et demanda avec hésitation:

-Vous me croyez?

Elronde lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, et lui répondit:

-Oui, nous vous croyons, car vous n'êtes pas le premier à être apparut ici un beau jour en disant venir d'un autre monde, dit il doucement.

-Ah bon? dit Harry.

-Oui, un autre avant vous a vécu cela, c'est pourquoi nou vous croyons.

-Oh, répondit simplement Harry.

Il réfléchit un petit moment, puis soudain un bout de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire:

-Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que j'étais un Elfe, que voulieez vous dire par là? demanda Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Glorfindel.

Celui, le regarda un instant avec surprise, puis jetant un petit coup d'oeil à ses oreilles, il répondit avec hésitation:

-Eh bien, c'est ce que vous êtes.

Harry le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis soudain un doute s'insinua en lui. Non, les reliques n'avaient pas fait ça quand même? Pris d'un horrible préssentiment Harry fit un petit geste de la main affolé, et un petit miroir apparut devant lui, flottant dans les airs pour se positionner devant son visage, sous le regard stupéfé des Elfes. Mais sans même leur préter attention, Harry se regarda dans le miroir, et il palit drastiquement en appercevant ses oreilles devenues maintenant pointues. Oh bon sang, il était apparemment devenu un Elfe de ce monde! Mais remarque-t-il en glapissant d'horreur, ce n'était pas le seul changement qui s'était oppéré en lui: Ses cheveux avaient poussés, sa peau était devenue sans défauts et avait perdue ( à son grand malheur) beaucoup de son halé, quil avait durement acquis. Il était globalement devenu plus beau, beaucoup plus beau même. Encore plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pû en rêver.

-Je suis devenu un Elfe, murmura-t-il.

-En effet, lui répondit une voix joyeuse qu'il n'avait jamais entendue jusqu'à maintenant.

Et devant ses yeux ahuris, il vit Dumbledore apparaître. Sous l'effet de la colère qui revenait, une puissante vague de magie se libéra, et envoya tout le monde à terre, sauf le vieu mage qui leva un étrange baton et qui invoqua un bouclier qui le protégea. Harry se leva de son lit avec rage, et hurla de colère en pointant sa baguette sur le vieu sorcier:

-Dumbledore!

-Je crois que vous vous trompez, jeune homme, répondit le vieil homme en échange. Moi, je me nomme Gandalf.

Sous le coup de la surprise Harry baissa sa baguette.

-Gandalf? Murmura Harry avec incompréhension.

Le vieu sorcier sourit en retour, et lui dit avec un sourir malicieu:

-Oui, et je suis le sorcier qui est apparut dans ce monde avant toi.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: "New Beginning."

**Auteur**: TheLadySoul (en l'occurrence, moi même :D)

**Disclamer**: Les histoires d'Harry Potter et de Lord Of the Ring ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien. Je ne touche donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Couples: **Harry/Legolas, mais il y aura aussi d'autres couples qu'ils soient homosexuels ou hétérosexuels.

**Rating**: M pour les scènes de sexe et les scènes gores.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantaisie, Action. Cette histoire est aussi un UA puisque certains évènements dans Harry Potter ont été changés, ce que vous pourrez voir dans la note ci-dessous.

**Béta**: Ellewyl (merci ma chère, pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre! :D) **Je t'en prie ma belle **

**Note**: Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey FolOeil, et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts dans cette histoires.

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2**:

-**Okawa**: Je te remercie pour les deux reviex que tu m'as laissé, elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Et merci aussi pour ces compliments et pour tes encouragements. En espérant que tu aimeras la suite de mon histoire. Bisous.

-**Edellith**: Je suis heureuse que ce début te plaise, et je te remercie pour tes encouragements, et voici la suite sans plus attendre :).

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1:**

-**laulau456**: Je te remercie pour ton message, il m'a fait plaisir! :D. Mais par contre qui te dit que d'autres ne vont pas le rejoindre? Je n'en dirais pas plus :). J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira!

-**Kuro**: Si tu trouves que l'histoire commence bien, alors a mon avis tu vas aimer ce deuxième chapitre! XD. Et voici le chapitre 2, en espérant ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre.

-**phoenixofpandor**: Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise! Et voici la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir :D.

Voilà, et je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews anonymes au chapitre d'avant, car j'ai eu un bug. C'est donc réparé! :D

**Note de l'auteur**: Et voilà le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les premiers! :D. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review, ça me fait trèèèès plaisir!

**Note 2**: Puisqu'on me l'a demandé plusieurs fois, je vais le dire ici pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'incompréhension. Harry va finir en couple avec Legolas, et non avec Glorfindel (et non, Clair Obscure il n'y aura pas non plus de threesome Glorfindel/Harry/Legolas! XD). Bien que le comportement de Glorfindel à l'égard d'Harry puisse sembler ambigue, il n'y aura pas de romance entre les deux. Certes, Glorfindel va flacher un petit moment sur Harry, mais il va finir en coupla avec quelque'un d'autre (et je ne vous direz pas qui c'est! Muahaha!)

**Mwahaha aussi ! ****NdB :**** Euuuh… Juste comme ça, je te l'écris ici pour être sûre d'y penser, mais tu pourrais m'envoyer le chap 2 pour que j'enlève cet horrible «**_**e**_** »**** à **_**Elrond**_** qui m'arrache les yeux ? x)**

Bon bah, voilà, assez de Blabla, et place à la lecture.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

Dans le chapitre précédent:

_Harry se leva de son lit avec rage, et hurla de colère en pointant sa baguette sur le vieux sorcier:_

_-Dumbledore !_

_-Je crois que vous vous trompez, jeune homme, répondit le vieil homme en échange. Moi, je me nomme Gandalf._

_Sous le coup de la surprise Harry baissa sa baguette._

_-Gandalf ? Murmura Harry avec incompréhension._

_Le vieux sorcier sourit en retour, et lui dit avec un sourire malicieux :_

_-Oui, et je suis le sorcier qui est apparut dans ce monde avant toi._

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension, pendant un moment, le temps que l'information soit bien enregistrée, puis quand ce fût fait, il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, et le fixa pendant quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, lui conférant une tête légèrement ahurie, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il ne referme la mâchoire d'un claquement sec.

Puis il se mit à rougir de honte en avisant sa baguette toujours sortie, qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître dans ses vêtements alors qu'il bégayait un misérable:

-Par...pardon, pour ma réaction.

Le sorcier lui sourit avec gentillesse, une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux alors qu'il répondait de sa voix grave:

-Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre que tu sois légèrement sur les nerfs avec tout ce qui est en train de se passer.

Voyant qu'Harry se détendait, et s'asseyait sur le lit, le sorcier sourit encore plus et s'approcha du lit qu'occupait Harry, prenant une chaise pour la placer à côté de lui, avant de s'installer plus confortablement, en sachant que la conversation allait durer un petit moment.

Elrond et Glorfindel firent de même, Elrond prenant soin de congédier gentiment les autres Elfes pour que le jeune Harry se sente un peu plus à son aise. Harry le remercia du regard, alors qu'ils s'installaient eux aussi, et Elrond lui adressa un sourire en retour.

Une fois tout le monde bien installé, Gandalf reporta son attention sur le jeune Elfe devant lui.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser, dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

Harry acquiesça, puis se racla la gorge:

-Oui, c'est vrai et pas qu'un peu. Cette réplique fit légèrement rire Gandalf qui l'incita ensuite à les lui poser.

Harry hésita un peu, puis finalement se jeta à l'eau:

-Vous avez dit que vous étiez aussi un être d'un autre monde. Gandalf acquiesça silencieusement à cette affirmation, et Harry continua.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour passer d'un monde à l'autre?

Gandalf, s'attendant quelque peu à cette question y répondit sans hésiter:

-Pour commencer, je dois tout d'abord te dire que je suis moi aussi un sorcier.

Harry le regarda avec surprise pendant un instant avant de se reprendre en se faisant la réflexion que c'était logique. Après tout, bien que les moldus aient de la magie en eux -comme tout être vivant-, elle ne pourrait jamais être assez puissante pour faire passer une personne d'un monde à l'autre. Il fallait être un être vraiment magique pour faire fonctionner même accidentellement cette magie, que ce soit sorcier ou autre personne magique comme les vampires ou les loups-garous.

- Donc, je faisais des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps, et un jour alors que je faisais une expérience particulièrement délicate impliquant une potion instable et un pentagramme, et une formule complexe, l'expérience a légèrement dérapé, et j'ai accidentellement créé une déchirure dans l'espace qui m'a envoyé ici. Malheureusement l'ouverture s'est tout de suite refermée je n'ai donc jamais pu faire le voyage en sens inverse. Bien que de toute façon, je ne veuille plus repartir de ce monde, conclut joyeusement le vieux sorcier.

Harry qui avait écouté attentivement le récit de Gandalf jusque là, ne pu empêcher un sourire de recourber ses lèvres. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de l'homme. Bien qu'il n'ait pratiquement rien vu de ce monde, le peu qu'il en avait aperçu lui donnait déjà envie de rester. Il se sentait comme s'il était enfin chez lui, dans cette atmosphère paisible et réconfortante. Et bien, que ces sentiments lui fassent quelque peu peur -après tout il venait juste d'arriver, alors c'était un peu rapide pour se sentir aussi à l'aise-, il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ça. De plus, les gens de ce royaume avaient l'air très gentil. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux hommes aux côtés de Gandalf. Et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer mentalement "oui, vraiment très gentils" se dit-il en voyant les objets de ses pensées lui faire un sourire. Il sourit joyeusement en retour, puis retourna son regard sur Gandalf, qui le fixait toujours tranquillement, en attente d'autres questions.

-Dîtes-moi...commença Harry doucement. Voyant que Gandalf l'enjoignait à poursuivre sa réflexion il continua, Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon directeur. Est-ce que vous avez un lien de parenté avec lui? Harry ne cachait pas sa curiosité quand à la réponse qu'allait donner le vieux sorcier. Après tout, il était vrai que Gandalf ressemblait d'une façon troublante à Dumbledore. Bien qu'en y regardant de plus près il pouvait voir des différences avec son ancien mentor. Tout d'abord, Gandalf semblait un peu plus jeune que Dumbledore, et son visage était moins marqué. Il ne s'habillait pas non plus de façon excentrique, et surtout ses yeux ne scintillaient pas comme des guirlandes de Noël, qui conférait à Dumbledore un air quelque peu fou.

-Hum, Dumbledore, c'est ça? -Harry hocha la tête- eh bien je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, affirma Gandalf sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

-Pourquoi? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Parce que ça m'étonnerais que des personnes de ma famille soient encore en vie, et aussi car je n'ai jamais eu de descendance.

-Pourquoi, vous êtes si vieux que ça? Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr, rajouta rapidement Harry en ayant peur que son commentaire soit mal pris.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, et oui, je suis bien plus âgé qu'il n'y parait, rétorqua Gandalf avec humour.

Tout les quatre rirent un peu à cette remarque, et finalement Harry demanda:

-Et quel âge avez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Elrond et Glorfindel regardèrent eux aussi Gandalf en attente de la réponse. Ils étaient aussi curieux qu'Harry a ce sujet. Après tout, le vieux mage n'avait jamais dit son âge véritable.

Gandalf sourit avec amusement devant la curiosité de tous.

-Eh bien, j'ai...beaucoup trop pour que je puisse faire le calcul, finit il après avoir laissé un léger suspense peser dans la pièce.

Les trois Elfes présents le fixèrent avec découragement, se demandant si finalement malgré son âge avancé -et qui semblait être très avancé même-, Gandalf ne restait pas un grand enfant.

-Eh bien, vous semblez être très vieux dans ce cas, reprit Harry avec un sourire, je me demande qui vous pouviez bien être dans mon monde, après tout je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Gandalf dans les livres d'Histoire, rajouta Harry plus pour lui même que pour les occupants de la pièce.

-C'est parce que Gandalf n'est pas mon vrai nom, commença le sorcier. Harry le regarda avec surprise, et attendit qu'il continue.

-En fait dans l'autre monde, reprit Gandalf,...on m'appelait Merlin.

Harry s'étrangla de surprise avec sa salive et faillit bien s'étouffer avec _"Quel mort débile pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu_" pensa-t-il alors qu'il toussait avec force, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Après tout, il serait tragique -ou plutôt pathétique- de mourir étouffer avec sa salive alors qu'il avait réussi à survivre à plusieurs confrontations avec Voldemort.

Harry reprit lentement son souffle, alors qu'il acceptait avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que lui tendait Glorfindel, qui s'était levé en voyant le jeune Elfe devenir tout blanc et sur le point de s'étouffer. Il bu lentement son eau, tentant de ne pas s'étrangler encore plus, puis le reposa doucement sur la table de nuit une fois vide.

Il regarda ensuite attentivement le vieil homme, comprenant au fur et à mesure qu'il le détaillait du regard qu'il avait devant lui un des plus grands sorciers de son monde, même LE plus grand. Il déglutit avec peine, alors qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait tenté il y avait peu, de lancer un sort à ce même sorcier, " C'est vraiment trop la honte" pensa Harry avec dépit.

-Hum...eh bien, commença Harry, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance monsieur.

-Oh voyons Harry, pas besoin d'être aussi formel, rit le mythique sorcier.

"_Oh Merlin, je suis en train de plaisanter avec un mythe géant! Euh, non...mauvaise expression_" se dit Harry alors qu'il regardait ledit Merlin devant lui qui continuait à lui sourire avec amusement, comme si il suivait le cours de ses pensées.

Puis il se rendit compte, mortifié, que c'était sûrement le cas, et remonta de toute urgence ses barrières mentales qu'il avait mis en place avec le Professeur Snape lors de ses leçons d'Occlumencie.

Le mage lâcha un éclat de rire face à ses actions et il rougit encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas "_Putain, mais je fais que ça ces temps-ci ma parole!" _se morigéna-t-il. Il souffla un peu pour se clamer, alors que Glorfindel et Elrond les regardaient avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pourquoi le vieux magicien s'était soudainement mis à rire tandis qu'Harry rougissait alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien dit ou fait.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de cette hilarité? s'enquit Elrond avec un haussement de sourcil.

Le vieux mage se racla la gorge, puis toussa un peu pour reprendre contenance avant de répondre.

-Ce n'est rien mon cher ami, c'est juste que le jeune Harry est plus amusant que je ne le pensais.

Face à cette réponse pour le moins mystérieuse et qui ne lui apportait absolument aucun éclaircissement, Elrond soupira alors que Glorfindel ne faisait que sourire.

Finalement Gandalf reprit son sérieux, et fixa de nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci se redressa quelque peu en comprenant que le vieux mage avait quelque chose d'important a lui dire.

-Harry, je voulais tout d'abord vous demander si vous vous sentiez mieux, demanda le sorcier.

Ce dernier fut surpris un instant, ne s'attendant pas a cette question.

-Euh...eh bien oui, je me sens mieux maintenant à part quelques courbatures bien entendu, dit il avec calme. Il regarda ensuite Elrond et Glorfindel, leur faisant un grand sourire alors qu'il reprenait:

-Et c'est grâce à vous, et je vous en remercie...même si je ne l'ai pas bien montré au début, je vous en suis très reconnaissant, finit il avec gêne. Après tout, son comportement de départ n'avait pas été très gentil, surtout que rien n'avait obligé les deux Elfes à l'aider.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, Harry, répondit Elrond avec amusement, après tout vous êtes un Elfe aussi, il est normal que nous vous soyons venu en aide.

-C'est vrai, répondit à son tour Glorfindel, et puis je n'allais pas laisser une aussi jolie personne dans une forêt où n'importe qui aurait pu vous attaquer. Glorfindel avait pris un visage grave à cette phrase. Il était vrai après tout que les temps n'étaient pas sûrs, même aux alentours de Fondcombe.

Harry rougit violemment au compliment avant de bégayait un:

-Mer-merci.

Glorfindel sourit à cette réaction tout à fait charmante, pensant avec raison que cette gêne ne le rendait que plus adorable. Il se morigéna ensuite pour cette pensée. Déjà dans la forêt il avait eu un moment d'égarement en détaillant un peu trop le jeune Elfe et en ayant des pensées bien peu chastes, il n'allait pas recommencer tout de même.

Elrond regarda Glorfindel du coin de l'œil, son expression était devenue indéchiffrable alors qu'il voyait le Seigneur Elrond et le jeune Elfe interagir. Il regarda ensuite l'Elfe en question, le détaillant rapidement du regard. Il était vrai que celui ci était extrêmement beau, même pour un Elfe, et il comprenait tout à fait que son ami puisse tomber sous le charme de ce jeune éphèbe, mais malgré cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie face à ça. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout dans son habitude d'éprouver de tels sentiments, il ne pouvait arrêter de sentir le monstre de jalousie qui plantait ses griffes acérées dans son estomac, lui tordant les entrailles désagréablement. Il reprit son sérieux alors que Gandalf se raclait la gorge pour ramener l'attention vers lui, essayant d'oublier la boule qui compressait sa gorge.

-Bien je suis content que tu ailles mieux Harry, commença le mythique sorcier en adoptant le tutoiement, après tout avec ce qui allait lui demandait, si le jeune garçon acceptait, ils seraient amener a se côtoyer pendant un long moment. Il hésita légèrement à continuer, puis finalement se décida. Harry, j'aurais...quelque chose à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute Gandalf, dit-il avec sérieux. S'il pouvait se rendre utile, il en serait très heureux. Après tout les Elfes l'avaient accueillit si gentiment, il pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour eux aussi. Et puis après tout, il détestait se sentir inutile, alors s'il pouvait rendre service...

-Eh bien, je...c'est assez difficile de te demander cela, alors que nous nous rencontrons à peine, mais...je voudrais te demander si tu pourrais remplir une mission pour moi, dit Gandalf.

Harry le regarda curieusement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien gêner le sorcier autant. Les deux autres Elfes aussi regardait Gandalf avec attention, s'interrogeant eux aussi sur ce service que le vieux mage avait tant de mal a demander.

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais que tu protège quelqu'un.

L'expression de Gandalf était grave en disant ces mots.

Les trois autres regardaient le sorcier avec surprise. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sorcier lui demandait une telle chose à lui, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un garde du corps. Glorfindel et Elrond, eux, regardaient Gandalf avec un mélange de surprise et de compréhension. Ils avaient visiblement compris où le vieux sorcier voulait en venir, mais s'étonnait qu'il demande un tel service à un jeune Elfe inconnu, et surtout qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer.

-Qui devrais-je protéger, et pourquoi? s'enquit Harry en le regardant avec sérieux.

Gandalf sourit en comprenant ce que cette réponse signifiait. Le jeune acceptait.

-Je voudrais que tu accompagne un jeune garçon dans un voyage qui, je ne te le cache pas, va être dangereux. Il a une mission importante à accomplir et je voudrais que tu l'y aides.

-Je comprends et j'accepte volontiers, mais...pourquoi moi? Harry était sincère dans son étonnement, il ne comprenait pas, au même titre que les deux Elfes, pourquoi c'était à lui, que le mage demandait un tel service.

-Harry, tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis un puissant sorcier, sans vouloir me vanter -Harry sourit légèrement à la fin de la phrase- et je possède donc une capacité assez spéciale.

-Oh? Et quelle est-elle? demanda-t-il.

-Je peux voir les auras, et je dois dire que la tienne est particulièrement...pure, si je puis dire.

Harry fut choqué de cette information. Quand il avait appris qu'il habitait un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, il avait pensé que son âme serait à jamais souillée par cette part du mage noir en lui. Et même après s'en être débarrassé, il s'était imaginé qu'il ne serait jamais "pur", et que cette salissure sur sa magie serait définitive. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu tord.

-Et en plus de cette pureté, je peux voir que tu as de grands pouvoirs Harry, bien plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu sûr une personne aussi jeune, et tu sais bien pourtant que j'ai côtoyé de grands sorciers. Harry hocha la tête en comprenant la référence implicite aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, qui avec Merlin, était considéré comme les plus puissants sorcier de tout les temps. Il savait que lui même était puissant, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, l'être autant.

-C'est pourquoi, j'ai confiance en toi pour remplir cette mission, bien que nous nous connaissions à peine. J'ai l'habitude de me fier à mon instinct, celui ci ne m'ayant jamais trompé, et il me dit que je peux te faire confiance.

-Je vous remercie pour la considération que vous me portez, et je serais heureux de remplir ce rôle. La détermination s'entendait dans sa voix qui ne flanchait aucunement. Bien qu'il ne connaisse rien de sa mission, il avait accepté sans hésiter, avec un courage et une détermination étonnante. Gandalf sourit à cela "_Un vrai Gryffondor, assurément_" pensa-t-il avec amusement.

-Je suis heureux que tu acceptes Harry, le remercia-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis j'aime me rendre utile.

-Oh, alors c'est parfait. Gandalf rit suite à cela, soulagé d'un poids maintenant que le jeune sorcier ait accepté. Si tu veux bien, maintenant je vais te dire qui tu dois protéger, et surtout pourquoi.

Par la suite, Harry écouta pendant de longue minute tout ce qui il y avait à savoir sur sa mission, les gens avec qui il serait, ainsi que la situation de ce monde. Harry écouta tout: l'histoire des anneaux, pourquoi il fallait détruire l'Anneau Unique, qui étaient ses ennemis et ainsi de suite. Ils y passèrent la fin de l'après midi, Harry posant des questions sur ce qu'il ne savait pas, comme ce qu'était un "hobbit", et bien d'autres chose.

-oOo-

Il se promenait dans les couloirs en attendant que la réunion qui réunirait la "Communauté de l'anneau" comme l'avait appelé Gandalf, et qu'il puisse enfin rencontré les personnes avec qui il allait passer de long mois, et il était assez excité à l'idée de commencer. Oh, ce n'était pas l'idée de commencer une nouvelle guerre qui le mettait en joie, loin de là même, car il en avait eu bien assez de la sienne, mais l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer de nouveaux peuples qui lui étaient totalement inconnus le rendait fébrile. Bien que Gandalf, Glorfindel et Elrond lui aient dits tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur tous les peuples qui habitaient ce monde, il ne pouvait empêcher la curiosité de le ronger.

Il avait toujours eu soif d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, bien que ce trait de caractère se soit quelque peu atténué lorsqu'il était entré dans l'univers du monde magique, maintenant qu'il était loin de cet univers ce côté de lui reprenait le dessus. Et il avait vraiment hâte de faire la connaissance de ces personnes, de voir comment ils agissaient, leurs habitudes, leur mode de vie, etc. Et l'idée d'appendre de nouvelles choses à leur contact le rendait tout tremblant d'excitation.

Il poussa ensuite un soupir alors qu'il se souvenait que cette mission n'aurait rien d'une promenade de santé, les Elfes lui avaient expliqué la situation de ce monde et elle n'avait rien à envier au sien _"Pourquoi faut-il que dans chaque monde, il y ait un mégalo qui veuille prendre le pouvoir, c'est dingue ça." _pesta il intérieurement.

Et lui qui avait espéré avoir enfin la paix après avoir atomisé Face-de-Serpent, il se retrouvait encore avec un fou maléfique sur les bras. Il devait être maudit.

Alors qu'il tournait à un coin pour se rendre à l'endroit de rendez-vous, il percuta violemment quelqu'un qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers la place de réunion. Alors qu'il se sentait chuter, deux bras forts le rattrapèrent _in extremis_, et le ramenèrent vers un torse puissant. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise alors que l'inconnu qui lui était rentré dedans le serrait dans ses bras pour le stabiliser.

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait la tête lui tourner un peu, et resta un instant sans bouger dans l'étau des bras de son "sauveur". Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration pour se calmer, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines. En reprenant une nouvelle fois de l'air dans ses poumons, il constata que c'était le torse contre lequel il était appuyé qui sentait aussi bon. C'était un mélange agréable de vanille, et de fleur, avec une petite note boisée définitivement masculine qui venait rajouter de la puissance à cette douce fragrance.

Il se figea un instant alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il _reniflait_ un inconnu. Puis reprenant contenance il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte masculine, son sauveur n'ayant pas bougé en attendant qu'il se reprenne.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda une voix mélodieuse.

-Oui, je vais bien, merc-, sa voix se coupa lors qu'il relevait la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait percuté. Son souffle se coupa lentement sous la divine vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. En effet l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu se tenait devant lui. L'elfe qu'il avait devant lui- car c'était un Elfe, il avait vu ses oreilles- était d'une beauté qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de voir, et pourtant il en avait côtoyé des belles personnes en quelques jours qu'il avait passé dans ce monde.

L'homme avait de long cheveux blonds clairs, dont le dessus était ramené en arrière et attaché avec un fin cordon en cuir, des traits fins et racés, assurément princiers, de grands yeux d'un bleu pur, une bouche fine mais délicatement rosée, et une mâchoire carrée, masculine. Son visage était la perfection même. Et que dire de son corps: Grand et fin, l'Elfe était quand même musclé, il voyait les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau fine. De longues jambes fuselées et un port royale. Oui, l'homme devant lui était assurément beau, et il rougit alors qu'il prenait conscience que ce même homme souriait en attendant que l'inspection finisse, se laissant admirer sans problème.

-Je-je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé, murmurait-il avec gêne, alors qu'il s'efforçait d'arrêter son inspection.

L'Elfe lui fit un sourire éblouissant, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement alors qu'il répondait:

-Ce n'est rien. Sa voix était tout aussi amusée que son expression.

-Bien, euh je...commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

-Quel est votre nom ? Le coupa le blond.

-Harry, répondit il doucement, surpris par cette brusque question.

-Eh bien Harry, je me nomme Legolas, et c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Legolas attrapa doucement la main droite d'Harry, se penchant en même temps, puis déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur les articulations de se main. Harry violemment au geste, bien qu'il aurait du être offusqué d'être salué a la manière d'une dame, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être flatté qu'un si bel être s'incline ainsi devant lui, pauvre petit sorcier (bien qu'il soit maintenant aussi un Elfe).

-De même, souffla-t-il doucement.

Legolas se releva ensuite lentement, lâchant sa main tout aussi doucement, la caressant dans le même temps. Il se redressa complètement, pour contempler ensuite le magnifique petit Elfe qu'il avait sous les yeux, le couvant des yeux alors que celui ci rougissait de gêne sous son regard. Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole pour connaître un petit peu plus cette adorable créature, il vit celui-ci bégayer une suite mots que même avec son ouïe d'Elfe il ne put comprendre, puis le vit prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'enfuyant.

Alors qu'Harry se morigénait pour son comportement stupide devant cet homme magnifique, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il avait été ainsi alors qu'il n'avait jamais bégayé devant quelqu'un comme ça alors qu'il venait juste de le rencontré. Legolas, lui, fixa le dos du jeune Elfe qui courait vers le point de rendez vous de la réunion, pensif.

Il se demanda distraitement si Harry allait être du voyage lui aussi, bien qu'il en douta alors qu'il se rappelait la frêle silhouette du jeune homme.

Il regarda Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse à l'angle du couloir, se promettant avec conviction que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour revoir ce jeune éphèbe.

A suivre... **Hoooow~**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, à le réponse à la question de Gnadlaf. <strong>Gnadalf ? Il va être content Gnadalf d'être appelé comme ça mouarf ! <strong>Certain avait deviné que Gandalf était Merlin et je les en félicite (Bravo! \o/).

Et oui Legolas apparaît enfin dans ce chapitre, et rencontre notre petit Harry. Le prochain chapitre va bouger un peu plus: Harry va rencontrer les autres voyageurs qui partirons avec lui, et la communauté va commencer à bouger. **Haha ! Le Conseil d'Elrond ! *.* Recrutons des gens intelligents cette fois pour cette mission… quête… chose ?**

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que le prochain vous plaira tout autant.

Je voudrais au passage, m'excuser de mon léger retard. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais come je les dit a certain lecteurs j'ai eu un Bac Blanc la semaine dernière et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'écrire. **Ahlala~ les aléas du lycée… *chantonne***

Le chapitre 4 devrait être publié le 5 janvier si il n'y a aucun problème :). **Hé ? 5 janvier ? *lève la main* Moi j'en vois un de problème nanmého !**

Voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,

TheLadySoul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: "New Beginning."

**Auteur**: TheLadySoul (en l'occurrence, moi même :D)

**Disclamer**: Les histoires d'Harry Potter et de Lord Of the Ring ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien. Je ne touche donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Couples: **Harry/Legolas, mais il y aura aussi d'autres couples qu'ils soient homosexuels ou hétérosexuels.

**Rating**: M pour les scènes de sexe et les scènes gores.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantaisie, Action. Cette histoire est aussi un UA puisque certains évènements dans Harry Potter ont été changés, ce que vous pourrez voir dans la note ci-dessous.

**Béta**: Ellewyl, qui a bien du courage de corriger mes fautes! :D

**Note**: Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey FolOeil, et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts dans cette histoires.

**Réponses aux review anonymes****du chapitre 3:**

**nouch: **Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même pour les autres chapitres :). Je te remercie aussi pour tes encouragements, ils me font chaud au coeur! Bonne lecture :D.

**Okawa:** Je te remercie XD, ça me fait plaisir de voir que je m'améliore au fil de mon écriture, même si j'en suis sûre je dois sûrement ça, a ma chère Béta :D. Et je suis contente de voir que tu ais aimé la rencontre entre nos deux (futurs) amoureux! C'est moi qui te remercie, et surtout bonne lecture :). **Merci mon chou ^.^**

**laulau456: **Eh bien, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé cette rencontre! XD. Et c'est vrai que quelqu'un risque de ne pas apprécier cette alchémie :D. Et oui, on va enfin voir Aragorn, Muahahahah! Oui, je sais, je me suis gourée dans la date -_-' (honte à moi!), mais bon, je pense que tu avais compris que je voulais dire le 5 février! XD. En tout cas, mercie pour ta review :D. Bisous.

**Petit mot de l'auteur**: Salut à tous, mes petits Loups :). Aujourd'hui est posté le chapitre 4, où il va enfin y avoir de l'action (pas trop tôt!). Et j'espère qu'il vous plaîra. Aussi, je ne sais pas si certain l'ont remarqué mais dans le note de fin de chapitre 3, j'ai marqué que le chapitre 4 serait posté le 5 janvier, je m'excuse de cette petite erreur de ma part, je voulais dire 5 février XD, mais bon comme je suis un peu tête en l'air, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse parce que ça a sûrement dû perturber certain lecteur. Et je voulais surtout, m'excuser de mon retard pour ce chapitre, car j'ai été assez occupée ces jours-ci, mais pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre :D.

Voilà, c'était juste un petit mot comme ça, maintenant place à la lecture :).

**[...]:** commentaires de ma Béta :).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4:<p>

Dans le chapitre précédent:

_Alors qu'Harry se morigénait pour son comportement stupide devant cet homme magnifique, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il avait été ainsi alors qu'il n'avait jamais bégayé devant quelqu'un comme ça alors qu'il venait juste de le rencontré. Legolas, lui, fixa le dos du jeune Elfe qui courait vers le point de rendez vous de la réunion, pensif._

_Il se demanda distraitement si Harry allait être du voyage lui aussi, bien qu'il en douta alors qu'il se rappelait la frêle silhouette du jeune homme._

_Il regarda Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse à l'angle du couloir, se promettant avec conviction que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour revoir ce jeune éphèbe._

Harry marchait rapidement vers sa destination, essayant dans le même temps de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme normal après sa confrontation avec Legolas, ce que sa course folle à travers les couloirs compromettait fortement par ailleurs.

Il se morigéna un instant pour son comportement un peu plus tôt. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été que _ça_? Il avait été totalement ridicule devant cet homme -ou elfe, peu importe- à balbutier comme il l'avait fait. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi été intimidé par quelqu'un, peu importe que cette personne ait été belle ou non, et il était complètement mortifié alors que se repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, ses balbutiements, ainsi que ses rougissements intempestifs.

Il prit une grande inspiration en calmant son allure, reprenant lentement son souffle et son calme avec une technique de méditation que Snape lui avait appris durant ses leçons pour apprendre l'Occlumencie. Il prit une inspiration qu'il bloqua un instant, puis la relâcha lentement, répétant cette action a plusieurs reprises, et il se détendit finalement.

-Comme quoi, Snape pouvait être un bon professeur, quand il le voulait, songea-t-il.

Il occulta son environnement un instant pour réfléchir. Bon, il avait rencontré un Elfe, le plus magnifique qui soit par ailleurs, et avait été totalement ridicule.

Bon.

Bien, ce n'était en soit pas bien dramatique, puisqu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il le croise de nouveau, mais il se jura que plus jamais il ne se laisserait intimider par quelqu'un, tout beau gosse qu'il soit. Non mais !

Il sourit en prenant cette résolution, bombant fièrement le torse –inconsciemment- alors qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Puis il sortit de ses pensées quand il aperçut la silhouette longiligne de Gandalf/Merlin -à vrai dire il n'avait pas encore décidé de comment il devait le considérer-, et l'appela en agitant la main.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, souriant à son approche.

-Oh, Harry, justement je me demandais où vous étiez, car la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-Oh, eh bien je.., rougit-il, j'ai eu un petit...accident durant le chemin.

-Rien de grave au moins? s'enquit le sorcier, soucieux.

-Non, non. Ce n'est rien, vraiment, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Gandalf sourit avec douceur, puis reprit.

-Harry, avant que la réunion commence, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation, une expression curieuse sur le visage, ce qui fait encore plus sourire Gandalf, puis celui-ci se tourna, révélant un enfant qui était jusque là caché derrière lui.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité, le détaillant faisant rougir le garçon sous son regard, alors que celui-ci le détaillait en retour, rougissant encore plus en voyant le physique de l'Elfe.

Harry passa son regard sur les boucles noires, puis descendit sur le visage fin du brun, s'étonnant un instant quand ses yeux rencontrèrent leurs homologues bleu clair. "Quelle belle couleur" pensa-t-il distraitement en baissant ensuite son regard sur le reste du corps face à lui, remarquant finalement, en contemplant les pieds poilus de l'inconnu, que celui qu'il avait pris pour un enfant jusqu'à présent, était en fait un Hobbit.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas un enfant, Gandalf lui ayant décrit à plusieurs reprises les particularités des Hobbits.

Puis alors qu'il fixait toujours sans un mot le jeune homme rougissant face à lui, ce fût l'illumination "C'est sûrement Frodon, celui qui porte l'anneau" Alors qu'il réalisait cela, sa vision du Hobbit changea complètement, et il fût impressionné par le jeune homme face à lui. Peu auraient accepté la mission de Gandalf et auraient caché l'anneau pour le garder pour eux, mais non, le Hobbit face à lui avait quitté sa maison, son village même pour venir jusqu'ici rapporter un anneau maléfique malgré les dangers qui rodaient partout en ces temps de guerre, et des menaces qui pesaient sur lui en raison de l'anneau qu'il portait sur lui.

Il regarda un instant Gandalf pour avoir la confirmation de l'identité du Hobbit, et le vieux sorcier acquiesça à sa question muette, souriant de sa perspicacité.

Harry reporta son regard sur Frodon, puis lui fit un doux sourire que le Hobbit lui rendit timidement, plus détendu maintenant que l'elfe avait arrêté de le fixer intensément, bien que son expression n'ait pas été hostile à ce moment là.

Gandalf en les voyant ainsi à l'aise l'un avec l'autre sourit a son tour, soulagé que l'alchimie se fasse entre eux, bien qu'il n'en ait pas douté un instant. Et il s'empressa de les présenter mutuellement, bien qu'Harry connaisse déjà l'identité de Frodon.

-Frodon, laisse-moi te présenter un ami à moi, dit le vieux sorcier en se rapprochant d'eux, posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du jeune homme (**Euuuh… Y a pas d'homme pourtant… Je suppose que tu parlais de Harry, non ? :P **Bien entendu. C'est parce que je voulais pas parler de l'Homme avec un grand "H", mais de l'homme, le garçon quoi, Raaaah tu m'embrouille **)**. Le Hobbit le regarda un instant avec curiosité, puis reporta sur l'Elfe magnifique face à lui.

-Voici Harry, c'est un Elfe en qui j'ai une grande confiance, et qui va venir avec nous pour détruire l'anneau.

-Bon-Bonjour Monsieur Harry, bafouilla Frodon en serrant timidement la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

-Bonjour Frodon, lui sourit-il, je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance. Gandalf m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et j'avais hâte de te rencontrer avec tout le bien qu'il m'a dit de toi.

-Ah, Ah oui? rougit celui-ci, mal à l'aise devant les compliments de la superbe créature face à lui. Je suis moi aussi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Harry!

Il rit un instant, attendrit par le malaise évident du Hobbit, puis reprit avec toujours un rire dans la voix:

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur, Harry suffira.

Frodon se détendit visiblement, puis lui fit un sourire éblouissant:

-Bien Harry!

Tout les trois rirent un instant, puis se reprirent quand Elrond arriva près d'eux. Celui les salua tour à tour, puis se tourna vers Gandalf.

-Il est temps, la réunion va commencer.

-Bien, fit le magicien gris en se tournant vers Harry et Frodon, mes amis il est temps d'y aller, suivez-moi.

Il marchèrent tous les quatre vers l'arche devant eux, Elrond la passant en premier puis Gandalf suivant, ainsi que Frodon puis Harry.

Et ces deux derniers restèrent un instant ébahis devant les lieux enchanteurs qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. C'était une place extérieure entourée de grands arbres au feuillage coloré. Des sièges en pierre étaient placés en cercle, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse se voir. L'air était doux en cette fin de matinée, et le soleil caressait doucement leur peau, illuminant la pierre blanche, donnant un côté irréel a la scène. Mais ils reprirent bien vite contenance alors qu'ils se rendaient compte que tout le monde était déjà là, et surtout, qu'ils avaient les yeux braqués sur eux. Harry ferma son visage, prenant une expression neutre et impassible qu'il avait souvent adopté durant la guerre, ne montrant pas ses émotions car c'était "une faiblesse" comme le lui répétait, voire assénait souvent Draco.

Devant lui, Frodon n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir se cacher derrière un masque, et tout le monde pouvait voir son malaise, alors qu'il se dandinait sur place, ne sachant que faire.

Harry vit Gandalf leur lui faire signe, et il prit la situation en main, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Frodon, et le poussant gentiment, mais fermement, vers les deux sièges vacants à côté du vieux mage. Ils s'installèrent en silence, alors que les regards étaient toujours tournés vers eux. Non, en fait ils étaient principalement tournés vers Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son agacement, a être ainsi fixé. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans son monde, quand il traversait la foule et que celle ci ne le lâchait pas du regard, épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

En effet, toutes les personnes, ou presque, le fixaient. Que ce soit, les nains, les Elfes, les hommes ou autres **[Les autres ? Quels autres ? Parlerais-tu de nous deux, casées dans un coin avec une caméra et un bloc note ? xD **Waaaah, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça! X)**]**, tous avaient le regard tourné vers lui. Certains le détaillaient avec envie (et ils étaient majoritaires), avec émerveillement pour d'autres, n'ayant jamais vu d'Elfe aussi beau. D'autres encore le regardait avec curiosité, notamment un homme brun, entre deux âges. S'il se fiait à ce que lui avaient dit, Elrond et Gandalf, il s'agissait d'Aragorn.

Et enfin, les derniers le fixait avec un mépris peu déguisé, se demandant sûrement ce qu'un être aussi frêle d'apparence, que lui, faisait ici. [**prenant en compte le fait que Frodon est encore plus fragile que lui bien sûr…. :P]**

Finalement à bout, Harry leur jeta à tous un regard glacial, leur faisant détourner le regard pour la majorité. Harry sourit ensuite avec arrogance **[arrogance ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt parler de moquerie ? L'arrogance ne va pas à Harry, c'est quelqu'un de très humble, je trouve, **oui c'est vrai, mais disons que Draco et Snape ont un peu déteint sur lui XD**]**, intérieurement fier d'avoir réussi le regard made-in-Snape numéro 13 : Continuez-à-me-fixer-et-je-vous-transforme-en-ingrédient-à-Potion !

Mais il y avait quelques résistants malheureusement, se rendit compte Harry en sentant un regard brûlant sur lui. Il tourna le regard vers sa source, prêt à incendier des yeux celui qui osait continuer à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais se figea en voyant_ qui _en était le fameux propriétaire.

En effet, la personne qui le fixait avec autant d'intensité depuis qu'il était entré ici, n'était autre que l'Elfe blond de tout à l'heure, celui qu'il avait percuté (et qui avait accessoirement contribué a l'embrouiller).

Quand l'Elfe blond, Legolas, vit qu'Harry le regardait, il lui fit un petit sourire, se rappelant apparemment lui aussi d'Harry. Son sourire s'agrandit ensuite en voyant Harry rougir. Puis celui-ci se reprit en se rappelant sa résolution de tout à l'heure, et il le fusilla du regard, tournant ensuite la tête avec un reniflement de dédain.**[très peu Harryesque comme réaction… Qu'il détourne la tête à l'opposé de Legolas, ok, qu'il refuse de le regarder pour le frustrer, ok aussi, mais qu'il le fusille du regard et le dédaigne… WTF ?]** Legolas perdit vite son sourire et fronça les sourcils, désappointé par le comportement du petit Elfe. **[Tiens tu vois ? Même Legolas est d'accord avec moi ! XD]**

Harry de son côté était intérieurement fier de lui, se faisant la holà à lui même, et il ricana diaboliquement en voyant du coin de l'œil la mine déconfite de Legolas. **[Non, non… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton Harry… O.O]**

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, et son regard tomba sur Frodon...qui le fixait les yeux ronds. Harry rougit un instant d'embarras, toussant pour cacher sa gêne d'avoir ainsi était pris la main dans le sac à agir comme un enfant.

Frodon continua un instant à le regarder les yeux ronds comme des billes, puis finalement haussa les épaules, se disant que moins il poserait de questions, mieux il se porterait **. **Elrond se leva ensuite, et tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui, le silence se faisant en attendant que le Seigneur Elfe prenne la parole :

-Mes chers amis, je vous remercie d'être tous ici aujourd'hui. Si j'ai organisé cette réunion c'est pour que nous unissions nos forces pour combattre une menace de plus en plus grande: Le Mordor mais surtout Sauron. Il veut récupérer l'anneau unique pour mener à sa perte la Terre du Milieu mais aussi le reste du monde.

Durant tout son discours Elrond avait regardé chacun des participants à cette réunion, défiant les plus véhéments de le contredire, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait.

Puis Elrond se tourna vers Frodon, et lui demanda tout en désignant le socle de pierre au centre:

-Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Celui-ci hésita un instant, n'ayant pas confiance en toutes ces personnes étrangères qui en voulaient à l'anneau, mais un coup d'œil encourageant d'Harry, et une légère poussée amicale dans le dos de la part de Gandalf suffirent à le décider à s'avancer. Il marcha jusqu'au socle de pierre et y déposa délicatement l'anneau, puis il s'éloigna à reculons, son regard toujours fixé sur le bijou doré.

En s'installant à sa place, il sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui, et tournant la tête vers lui, il vit l'Elfe lui sourire doucement, le rassurant avec son expression si douce. Finalement ses épaules se détendirent, et il regarda sereinement le reste de la réunion.

Harry fit de même et posa son regard sur cet anneau que tant de monde convoitait. Mais quand il vit le fameux bijou, un grand frisson le traversa de part en part et des sueurs froides le prirent. Cet anneau, il était aussi malveillant qu'un horcruxe, voir même peut être pire. Il suintait le mal à des kilomètres. L'anneau essayait de l'attirer, de le tenter comme il tentait tant de monde, il semblait sentir qu'il avait déjà "côtoyé" des objets dans ce genre **[*]**, mais il répugnait même à le regarder. Heureusement pour lui, il avait été habitué à résister a ce genre d'attraction avec les horcruxes, et cela ne lui faisait plus du tout effet. **[ou presque, c'est un horcruxe quand même, pas la tarte aux pommes de Mamie… ^^]**

Il détourna donc facilement son regard de l'anneau pour regarder les réactions des autres: la plupart semblaient fascinés par l'anneau, sauf quelques exceptions comme Aragorn ou même Gandalf. D'autres par contre, étaient totalement subjugués par le pouvoir de l'anneau, notamment cet humain blond. Il regardait l'anneau comme s'il était le _Saint Graal_ des légendes arthuriennes de son monde, et cela lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils : cet homme serait à surveiller.

-Ceci, mes amis, est l'anneau unique qui a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, reprit Elrond, la voix grave. C'est pourquoi, il faudra que quelqu'un emmène cet anneau à cette même montagne pour le détruire.

-Le détruire? -L'homme blond qu'Harry avait remarqué tout à l'heure se leva- Mais pourquoi vouloir le détruire? Cet anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Nous pouvons nous en servir contre Sauron! s'exclama le blond.

-Nous ne pouvons nous en servir, cet anneau est maléfique et il faut le détruire, dit Gandalf avec sagesse et une pointe de sévérité.

Harry se pencha légèrement vers Gandalf:

-Qui est-ce? chuchota-t-il de sorte que seul le mage et Frodon qui était entre eux entendent.

-Il s'agit de Boromir, le fils aîné de l''intendant du Gondor, Denethor, lui expliqua Gandalf d'une voix grave.

Harry acquiesça et reporta son regard sur cet homme qui continuait à regarder l'anneau avec envie.

-Mithrandir a raison, l'anneau doit être détruit, reprit Elrond.

-Alors qu'attendons nous pour le faire, s'exclama un nain en se levant d'un bond. Il leva sa hache au dessus de sa tête avec une facilité déconcertante, et l'abattit avec force sur l'anneau.

Il sentit Frodon tressaillir alors que la hache était détruite en petits morceaux et que le nain était projeté en arrière.

Il vit Frodon commencer a s'agiter en regardant l'anneau, comme si cela lui avait fait du mal quand le nain avait essayé de détruire l'anneau.

En le voyant de plus en plus mal, Harry posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Frodon, et celui-ci se détendit immédiatement en sentant le doux touché d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès que l'Elfe le touchait ou le regardait avec douceur, il sentait le calme l'envahir. C'était comme si l'Elfe agissait comme un baume apaisant, calmant ses angoisses, et ses peurs. Et il était heureux que cet Elfe pourtant encore inconnu il y avait quelques minutes, soit à ses côtés.

Gandalf de son côté sourit en voyant cette scène, et il se félicita une fois de plus d'avoir "engagé" Harry pour accompagner et protéger Frodon. Il était sûr qu'Harry ferait un très bon travail.** [**_**NdB : il a la fibre auto-satisfaite vachement élevée le Gandalf x)**_**]**

Pendant ce temps, les nains aidèrent celui qui avait essayé de détruire l'anneau à se relever, et Elrond** [**_**NdB : Waaah ! T'as recommencé ! Pas de « e » à Elrond ! Je vais finir par te faire faire des lignes ! **_C'est pas de ma fauteuuuuh! **] **reprit la parole:

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. Cette tâche revient à l'un de vous, finit il gravement, en regardant tour à tour chacun des occupants de cet pièce.

Soudain la voix de Boromir s'éleva :

-On n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor. Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie**, ** acheva-t-il en élevant la voix.

A ce moment là, Legolas se leva, et rétorqua:

-N'avez-vous point entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit-être détruit.

Harry le fixa du regard un instant, se régalant une fois de plus de la vision de cet Elfe magnifique, et quand celui ci vit son regard sur lui, il lui décrocha un petit sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **[Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit VRAIMENT le moment de flirter… U_u]** Harry soutint son regard en s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir. Mais leur joute visuelle fut bientôt interrompue quand le nain de tout à l'heure, Gimli à ce qu'il avait compris s'exclama avec colère:

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ? cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant cette haine entre les nains et les Elfes. Gandalf lui en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas cru que c'était a se point-là. Il espérait qu'ils ne se battraient pas durant le voyage car sinon cela risquerait vite de l'énerver.

**-**Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? s'écria Boromir en se levant.

**- **Je préfère mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe **!** hurla Gimli. **[Non mais ho ! C'était pour quoi le « ! » en gras ? XD]**

A partir de ce moment tout le monde se leva pour se crier dessus, clamant à qui mieux mieux son opinion sur l'anneau et ce qu'ils devaient en faire. Et Harry et Frodon hallucinèrent carrément quand ils virent que même Gandalf s'était levé pour crier sur Boromir.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, et Frodon fut soulagé quand il vit qu'Harry était normal, certes abasourdi, mais normal.

Finalement Frodon décida de se lever, et s'approcha un peu. Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Frodon se tourna un instant vers Harry, puis reprit confiance:

-Je vais le faire, dit-il doucement.

En voyant que personne ne l'avait entendu, il répéta plus fort:

-Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor.

Quand il se rendit compte que toujours personne ne lui prêtait attention, il s'énerva et cria:

-Je vais le faire, je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor!

Il reprit son souffle tandis que tout le monde se taisait et tournait le regard vers lui. Puis il entendit le petit rire d'Harry derrière lui, et rougit de honte en se rendant compte qu'il avait crié sur des personnes bien plus grandes et plus fortes que lui.

-Vous? demanda Boromir avec un semblant de mépris dans la voix, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour un semi-homme.

Il se tut en voyant le magnifique Elfe brun qui était entré en même temps que Gandalf et Frodon, et qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se lever.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, et l'expression de son visage était froide, alors qu'il posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Frodon. Il vit celui-ci se détendre au contact de l'Elfe alors que lui même sentait son corps se tendre sous le regard glacial du brun. **[se tendre ? Ooooh… *.* De quelle manière ? ^^ **. Quelle perverse! XD**]**

Gandalf et Elrond se jetèrent un coup d'œil et sourirent. Il semblerait qu'Harry prenne déjà son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

Les autres, eux, regardaient le petit Elfe brun se dresser contre l'humain blond, qui était beaucoup plus grand et musclé que lui. Mais pourtant c'était Boromir qui semblait tendu devant le petit Elfe, et non l'inverse. Aragorn fronça les sourcils, et regarda de plus près cet Elfe si petit mais qui semblait en même temps si fort. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et il se demandait qui il pouvait bien être. Encore plus en voyant l'échange de regard qui eu lieu entre le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf, qui semblaient porter une grande confiance en cet Elfe.

Legolas, lui, de son côté, regardait lui aussi Harry. Quand il avait vu le petit elfe entrer dans la pièce tout à l'heure, il avait tout d'abord cru a une hallucination. Bien qu'il avait espéré revoir vite le jeune brun, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait aussi vite, mais surtout qu'il le verrait à cette réunion. Seuls les plus forts de leurs races étaient conviés à cette réunion. Et peu étaient dans la confidence pour l'anneau. Donc, si Harry était ici, c'était qu'il allait avoir un grand rôle a jouer. D'autant plus qu'il semblait proche de Gandalf ainsi que du porteur de l'anneau.

Décidément, il était de plus en plus intrigué par cet Elfe aussi beau que l'étoile du soir, Arwen. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas être le seul a penser, se dit il en voyant tout les regards braqués sur Harry. Tous semblaient regarder le petit Elfe avec gourmandise, notamment l'homme blond qu'Harry défiait du regard, Boromir. Il regardait Harry avec la même envie qu'il regardait l'anneau, c'est-à-dire avec convoitise et gourmandise. Et il sentit en lui la brulure de la jalousie à cette constatation. Il fusilla du regard Boromir avant de reporté son regard sur Harry.

Elrond reprit la parole en voyant que tout le monde était devenu silencieux:

-Frodon, êtes vous sûr de cela? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il en sentant la main réconfortante serrer son épaule doucement.

Après tout, si Harry était à ses côtés, il était sûr d'y arriver.

Gandalf, sourit avec fierté à Frodon, avant de s'avancer lui aussi, et de se placer aux côtés de Frodon et d'Harry:

-Et je vous aiderais dans cette tâche, Frodon, aussi longtemps que vous aurez a porter cet anneau.

-De même pour moi. Mon épée est vôtre, dit Aragorn en venant lui aussi.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, dit a son tour Legolas en se plaçant a côté d'Harry, le frôlant de son corps sous les rougissements d'Harry, qui pesta intérieurement contre les Elfes blonds beaucoup trop beaux pour leur propre bien.

-Ainsi que ma hache, s'écria Gimli.

Après tout, il n'était pas dit qu'un Elfe serait plus courageux qu'un nain.

-Et le Gondor se joindra à vous, dit lentement Boromir en voyant que tout le monde soutenait le Hobbit.

Elrond regarda un instant Harry, attendant qu'il parle:

-Je viens bien entendu, dit Harry de sa voix douce.

Tout le monde, ou tout du monde ceux qui ne connaissait pas Harry, le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Un Elfe si minuscule? s'exclama Gimli en regardant Harry de haut en bas.

Il se figea sur place en voyant le coup d'œil glacial que lui jeta Harry, qui commençait a en avoir marre qu'on lui rappelle toujours sa petite taille, car malheureusement pour lui, parmi tout les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui, la taille n'en faisait pas partie, et il stagnait toujours, pour son plus grand malheur, à un petit un mètre soixante dix, ce qui n'était pas très grand parmi les Elfes, qui étaient tous de grandes perches, comme ils l'avait constaté avec désarrois durant son court séjour ici.

-L'Elfe minuscule, comme vous le dîtes, est bien plus fort que vous ne semblez le croire, dit Harry avec colère. Et de la part d'un nain, je ne pense pas qu'une remarque sur ma taille, soit vraiment... appropriée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La plupart des personnes eurent un petit sourire à cette remarque, alors que Gimli rougissait de colère. Il s'apprêtait a répondre, quand Elrond reprit la parole, coupant court a une dispute:

-Harry a raison, maître nain. Il est tout a fait apte à vous accompagner. Gandalf et moi même sommes par ailleurs ceux, qui ont demandé à Harry de protéger Frodon.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait à cette annonce. Ainsi c'était le Seigneur Elfe et le magicien gris qui avaient demandés à cet Elfe de faire parti du voyage. A cette annonce, ils regardèrent d'un autre œil l'Elfe brun, cherchant ce qu'il avait de spécial. Mais ils arrêtèrent bien vite leur inspection quand Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

"_Cet Elfe a vraiment un caractère de cochon_" fut la pensée qui traversa la plupart des esprits.

-Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez a partir de maintenant la communauté de l'ann-

Il fut coupé dans son grand discours par l'arrivée d'un Hobbit qui accourut vers Frodon en s'écriant:

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!

Il se mit aux côtés de Frodon qui lui fit un grand sourire. Harry lui, pouffa de rire à la mine constipée d'Elrond, qui semblait clairement agacé de s'être fait coupé la parole à un moment aussi théâtral. Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux en voyant Elrond le fusiller du regard, mais ne put empêcher un grand sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non, dit Elrond avec agacement.

Brusquement, deux autres Hobbit débarquèrent pour se placer aux côtés de leurs camarades.

-Nous venons aussi ! Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, dit un des Hobbit.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission,... quête,... chose ? dit l'autre n ne sachant ce dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués.

-Alors, cela te met hors course Pippin, dit le premier Hobbit.

Harry gloussa une nouvelle fois devant les pitreries des deux nouveaux venus. Ces deux Hobbit, lui faisait penser aux jumeaux Weasley. Et il se dit qu'avec eux, le voyage n'allait pas être ennuyant.

Elrond soupira de découragement devant toutes ces pitreries, puis reprit là où il avait été coupé tout à l'heure, tout en priant pour ne pas se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'anneau, annonça -t-il gravement. Se félicitant intérieurement devant cet effet théâtral réussi.

-Chouette! Où est-ce qu'on va? demanda Pippin à la stupéfaction de tous, et sous les rires d'Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus.

Et en voyant cela, Elrond ne put s'empêcher de prier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, car ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge.

A suivre... **[Le 5 janvier aussi ? **MDRRRRR non, pas le 5 janvier :D**]**

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 4 :D.<p>

Au prochain chapitre, c'est le départ de la Communauté!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 :).

TheLadySoul.

**[*] Mouarf ! Là, je me marre ! XD « côtoyer des objets dans le même genre » ? Harry était un horcruxe, alors forcément, ouais, l'anneau doit le reconnaître quasiment comme un porteur aussi digne pour lui que Sauron ! x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: "New Beginning."

**Auteur**: TheLadySoul (en l'occurrence, moi même :D)

**Disclamer**: Les histoires d'Harry Potter et de Lord Of the Ring ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien. Je ne touche donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Couples: **Harry/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen, Elrond/Glorfindel, et bien d'autres! :D

**Rating**: M pour les scènes de sexe et les scènes gores.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantaisie, Action. Cette histoire est aussi un UA puisque certains évènements dans Harry Potter ont été changés, ce que vous pourrez voir dans la note ci-dessous.

**Béta**: Ellewyl (merci ma Béta Chérie pour ton travail fantastique! :D) _Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir !_

**Note**: Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey FolOeil, et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts dans cette histoires.

**Réponses aux review anonymes****du chapitre 4:**

**Licorne49: **Puisque j'ai déjà répondu a ta question dans la réponse que j'ai donné a Tsuh, je te dirais seulement: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir envoyé une review, ça m'a fait trèèès plaisir! :D. Et je suis contente aussi de savoir que mon histoire te plaît :). En tous cas, merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire. Bisous.

**laulau456**: Et oui, il est susceptible notre petit Harry! XD. Oui, je sais qu'Aragorn n'a pas trop parlé dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va se rattraper après :). En tout cas, voici la suite, en espèrant qu'elle te plaise autant que les autres chapitres :D. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**.com (ou Lyly)**: Aaaah et bien j'en suis heureuse :D. Les discussions entre ma Béta et moi te fascinent? Mdrrrr je suis flatée :D. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta compréhension en ce qui concerne mes retards de publications, ainsi que tes encouragements pour mon Bac, ça me touche :). Et ne t'inquiète pas, je finirais l'histoire XD. Et je suis contente de savoir que ma petite blagounette sur les regards *made in Snape* t'a fait rire! :D. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire et m'a touchée aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera tout autant rire que l'autre. Bisous et bonne lecture, TheLadySoul. _(NdB : Merci beaucoup ! *s'en va avant qu'on ne lui demande pourquoi*)_

Et je remercie aussi **Ashamm**, **Tsuh**, **Yukina21**, **Estelle Uzumaki**, **Llyllylilou**, **Zaika**, **Magicus Lilium**, **Markhal**, **fantasy115**, **onarluca**, **Okawa**, **alihya** ainsi que **Skoliro** pour leur review :).

Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

Dans le chapitre précédent:

_Harry gloussa une nouvelle fois devant les pitreries des deux nouveaux venus. Ces deux Hobbit, lui faisait penser aux jumeaux Weasley. Et il se dit qu'avec eux, le voyage n'allait pas être ennuyant._

_Elrond soupira de découragement devant toutes ces pitreries, puis reprit là où il avait été coupé tout à l'heure, tout en priant pour ne pas se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois._

_-Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'anneau, annonça-t-il gravement. Se félicitant intérieurement devant cet effet théâtral réussi._

_-Chouette! Où est-ce qu'on va? demanda Pippin à la stupéfaction de tous, et sous les rires d'Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus._

_Et en voyant cela, Elrond ne put s'empêcher de prier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, car ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge._

Au lendemain de la réunion, tous les membres de la Communauté de l'anneau se réunirent devant l'entrée de la demeure d'Elrond pour le départ. Tous avaient profité de la soirée d'hier pour se reposer en vu du long voyage qu'ils allaient avoir, ou pour certains, profité une dernière fois avant un long moment d'une personne aimée. Cela avait était notamment le cas d'Aragorn qui avait voulu avoir sa dernière soirée en compagnie de sa fiancée, ce a quoi n'avait pour une fois pas protesté le Seigneur Elrond.

Par ailleurs en ce moment même, Aragorn faisait ses adieux à la belle Arwen. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart pour avoir un peu d'intimité, ce que ses compagnons respectaient, et ils ne s'approchaient donc pas. Les Hobbits aussi disaient au revoir à Bilbon, notamment Frodon, qui était ému de laisser son grand père ici, mais en même temps rassuré, car celui-ci était protégé dans la demeure d'Elrond.

Les autres, eux, attendaient à l'écart pour ne pas déranger les adieux de leurs compagnons. Harry surtout, regardait avec une certaine tristesse ces émouvantes séparations. Car lui n'avait personne à qui dire adieu. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti le manque de son entourage, mais alors qu'il regardait ses nouveaux compagnons se séparer de leur proches, il ne ressentait que trop bien sa solitude dans le nouveau monde qui était désormais le sien.

Il repensa à Remus, Draco, et même Severus qu'il avait laissé dans son autre monde, et leur absence lui pesait maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il détourna le regard des Hobbits et du couple plus loin alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que les autres voient à quel point il était triste, car il savait que ses nouveaux camarades doutaient déjà de ses capacités ainsi que de son utilité ici, et il ne voulait pas leur donner plus de raison de douter de lui.

Il respira discrètement un grand bol d'air frais pour se calmer, et il réussi tant bien que mal à repousser ses larmes, bien que sa tristesse soit toujours présente. Finalement, il reprit un masque impassible et tourna son regard vers les Hobbits, Aragorn et Arwen, pour voir que ceux ci avaient terminé de se dire au revoir.

Il se rapprocha de Frodon quand celui-ci s'éloigna de Bilbon, et, arrivé près de lui, il lui enserra l'épaule en signe de soutien. Le Hobbit se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, le remerciant de l'épauler.

Puis tout le monde se tourna vers Elrond quand celui-ci se racla la gorge:

-Bien, mes chers amis, il est maintenant l'heure du départ. Mais avant que vous ne preniez la route, je voudrais vous dire ceci: Malgré les épreuves que vous allez traverser, les embûches que vous allez rencontrer, et les ennemis toujours plus nombreux que vous combattrez, surtout ne perdez pas courage. J'ai foi en vous, et je sais que vous réussirez, déclara Elrond solennellement. Maintenant, si le porteur de l'anneau veut bien s'avancer.

Frodon s'avança doucement vers la sortie, Harry et les autres suivant peu après, et tous se mirent en marche vers leur nouvelle aventure.

**-oOo-**

Cela faisait seulement deux petites heures qu'ils marchaient qu'Harry s'ennuyait déjà. Tout le monde était silencieux, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue*****. Pour passer le temps Harry détaillait les membres de la Communauté, et il avait notamment fixé pendant un long moment Gimli. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un nain et il était fasciné. Il l'avait regardé sous toute les coutures, ce dont le nain s'était bien vite rendu compte, et il l'avait fusillé du regard pour qu'il arrête son manège, Harry s'était donc vu obligé de détourné le regard...et il avait recommencé a s'ennuyer.

Il poissa un soupir fort peu discret, et les membres les plus proches de lui, lui jetèrent un regard surpris, se demandant sûrement ce qui lui arrivait.

Il décida finalement que le silence avait assez duré, et se rapprocha un peu plus des Hobbits, se mettant à côté de Frodon, qui lui lança un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis il se pencha un peu pour voir les autres Hobbit et il leur lança un sourire.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry et vous? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les trois autres Hobbits lui jetèrent tout d'abords un regard surpris puis finalement, les deux Hobbits qui se ressemblaient prirent la parole:

-Moi, je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc, mais on m'appelle Merry, dit le Hobbit avec les cheveux les plus clairs.

-Et moi c'est Peregrin Touque, mais on m'appelle Pippin, répondit l'autre.

-Et je suis Sam Gamegie, le jardinier de M'sieur Frodon, dit le plus joufflu des Hobbit**s**.

-Enchanté, sourit Harry. En tout cas, c'est courageux à vous d'accompagner Frodon.

Les Hobbits rougirent à ces mots, et Merry gonfla le torse, faisant pouffer de rire Harry.

Les autres membres les regardaient depuis le début de la conversation, écoutant tous plus ou moins discrètement ce qu'ils se disaient. Gandalf, plus particulièrement, suivait la conversation avec grand intérêt, et il sourit avec bonheur en voyant qu'Harry s'entendait bien avec les Hobbits.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur la conversation quand Harry reprit:

-Mais, vous n'avez pas peur? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Merry dégonfla le torse en toussant alors que les deux autres le regardaient avec incompréhension.

-Comment ça? interrogea Pippin.

-Eh bien, c'est n'est pas une promenade de santé que l'ont fait vous savez, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Nous allons sûrement rencontrer des ennemis sur notre chemin, et vous pourriez vous faire tuer à tout moment, reprit-il.

Les Hobbits pâlirent drastiquement en regardant Harry avec de grands yeux, puis finalement se jetèrent un regard entre eux pour ensuite regarder de nouveau Harry, mais avec cette fois de la détermination dans les yeux.

-Même si le danger est sur notre route...commença Merry.

-...Nous affronterons quand même courageusement notre destin...continua Pippin.

-...Car Monsieur Frodon est notre ami, et que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, termina Sam.

Harry les regarda un instant avec surprise, puis finalement il sourit avec douceur aux Hobbits, alors que Frodon regardait ses amis avec émotion, mimant un "merci" a ses amis.

Harry regarda un instant devant lui, surprenant au passage les autres membres de la Communauté en train de les espionner, qui détournèrent vite la tête comme des enfants pris en flagrant délit dans le pot à cookies*****. Il rigola silencieusement, avant de reporter son attention sur les garçons a ses côtés qui s'il comprenait bien étaient en train de se disputer sur ce qui leur manquerait le plus durant leur long voyage. Apparemment Pippin et Merry n'était pas d'accord sur ce point, et tandis que l'un affirmait que la nourriture et les fêtes du Comté étaient ce qui lui manquerait le plus, l'autre proclamait fièrement que c'était surtout l'herbe à pipe qui allait le plus lui manquer.

-L'herbe à pipe? S'étonna Harry.

Les deux blonds arrêtèrent de se crêper le chignon pour regarder Harry avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi? Vous ne connaissez pas l'herbe à pipe? S'horrifia Pippin.

Face au signe de négation du plus grand les deux Hobbits se jetèrent un regard puis se tournèrent simultanément vers Harry, avec un air de "je vais t'enseigner les choses de la vie petit insignifiant que tu es" qui le fit tiquer un instant**.***

-Cher Harry, sachez que l'herbe à pipe est une herbe très prisée dans la Comté, commença Pippin.

-Et pas que dans la Comté d'ailleurs, le coupa Merry.

-Exact, mais revenons à nos dragons.

-Mais, on ne parlait pas de l'herbe à pipe? Le coupa une fois de plus Merry.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Merry, légèrement décontenancés.

-Mais si, mais c'est une ex-pre-ssion Merry! rétorqua Pippin.

-Oh, dit Merry avec de grands yeux puis il essaya de reprendre contenance en toussant et en répliquant un "je le savais".

Harry et les deux autres Hobbits pouffèrent de rire alors que Pippin soufflait d'exaspération, bien que malgré tout amusé par son cousin, ce qui était exprimé par le petit sourire qu'il avait alors qu'il continuait son explication à Harry.

-Enfin bref, l'herbe à pipe est une plante que l'ont fume et qui a des effets...euphorisants. Beaucoup de Hobbits en prennent, termina Pippin.

_"C'est de la drogue?"_ pensa Harry avec des yeux ronds

-Peut-être qu'on pourra en trouver sur notre chemin qui sait, car il paraît qu'il y en a aussi dans d'autres contrées de la Terre du Milieu, comme au Gondor** [1], **s'exclama Merry avec enthousiasme.

-Oh oui, et comme ça vous pourrez y goûter Harry! dit Pippin en se tournant vers lui.

-Euh...non, merci, répondit un Harry mal à l'aise qui n'était pas vraiment pour ce genre de produits.

-Oh, dommage, murmura Merry.

-C'est pas grave, ça en fera plus pour nous, répliqua Pippin en donnant un coup de coude a son cousin.

-Et c'est vrai ça, s'exclama Merry.

Et les deux cousins recommencèrent leur babillages sur tout et n'importe quoi.

-Excusez-les, M'sieur Harry, mais quand ils partent sur ce sujet ils n'en finissent plus de parler; s'excusa Sam.

-Ce n'est rien Sam. Ils sont assez… drôles, rigola Harry. Et puis, appelle-moi Harry tout simplement, dit il ensuite avec sérieux.

-Oh non, j'pourrais pas, M'sieur Harry, ce serait trop irrespectueux.

-Mais je-.., commença Harry.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Harry, il continuera de toute façon, sourit Frodon. Nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années, mais il n'a jamais arrêté de m'appeler "M'sieur Frodon", termina-t-il en tournant le regard vers l'ami en question.

Ce dernier rougit un peu en regardant droit devant lui, alors qu'Harry souriait avec amusement _"Je crois que finalement, ce voyage ne sera pas si ennuyant que ça"._

Et le voyage repris dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Ils voyagèrent ainsi toute la journée, entrecoupé de temps en temps par les plaintes des Hobbits affamés qui réclamés leur "second petit déjeuné" et autres.

A la fin de la journée, Gandalf décida de les arrêter dans une petite clairière éclairée par les derniers rayons de soleil.

Chacun eu une tâche a accomplir: les Hobbits furent chargés d'installer les campements, Harry et Legolas étaient de corvée de ramassage de bois pour le feu, Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir allèrent chasser du gibier, et enfin Gandalf installa des protections autour du camp pour empêcher les animaux sauvages d'entrer, et qui prévenaient aussi de l'arrivée d'éventuels ennemis.

C'est pourquoi Harry marchait actuellement aux abords de la forêt tout en pestant contre les racines qui essayaient à tout prix de le faire tomber.

Il commença à ramasser du petit bois, Legolas faisant de même à côté de lui. De temps en temps il sentait le regard de l'Elfe sur lui, quand il avait le dos tourné, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et continuait sa tâche.

Alors qu'il avançait un peu pour prendre plusieurs morceaux de bois plus loin, une nouvelle racine le fit trébucher, il poussa une série de jurons colorés en battant des bras, essayant de se maintenir droit tout en envoyant le bois qu'il avait ramassé un peu partout autour de lui.

Mais alors qu'il perdait la bataille contre la gravité, et qu'il fermait les yeux en s'attendant à se ramasser lamentablement, une paire de bras chauds le rattrapèrent par la taille, le ramenant contre un torse tout aussi chaud.

Il se retrouva une fois de plus le nez dans les vêtements de Legolas, sentant les délicieuses effluves du parfum de Legolas.

Puis en entendant le rire mélodieux de l'Elfe blond, il bondit loin de son "sauveur". Harry toussa tout en rougissant, essayant de rester digne malgré ses joues cuisantes.

-Eh bien, pour un Elfe vous n'êtes pas très adroit.

Harry renifla d'indignation a la réplique de Legolas, tournant la tête a son opposé tout en se dirigeant vers le bois qu'il avait semé un peu partout.

Alors qu'il se relevait avec sa charge dans les bras, il se figea en sentant un corps chaud et musclé se coller au sien. Harry rougit en percevant le souffle brûlant de l'autre a son oreille, et il frissonna quand le blond attrapa sa taille, se collant un peu plus a lui alors qu'il susurrait a son oreille :

-Cela fait la deuxième fois que vous vous retrouvez dans mes bras, Harry.

Le souffle de celui-ci s'accéléra en entendant Elfe. Il avait l'impression que l'autre avait prononcé son prénom comme il ferait rouler un délicieux bonbon sur sa langue, le dégustant lentement, le-

-Harry? Appela une voix.

Il sursauta a l'entente de Frodon qui l'appelait depuis l'abord du bois, il réalisa heureusement que celui-ci ne pouvait les voir, cachés comme ils étaient par les hauts buissons de la forêt.

Il sentit Legolas reculer lentement, et Harry expira longuement alors qu'il reprenait contenance. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent pendant un bon moment ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce que Frodon ne l'appelle encore une fois.

Il le regarda une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers le Hobbit.

Une fois arrivé vers celui-ci il lui fit un sourire, puis déposa le bois à l'endroit prévu.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, remarqua Frodon.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris avant de bafouiller un "Il a fallut qu'on marche beaucoup avant d'en trouver", puis de se diriger vers Gandalf alors que Frodon murmurait qu'il y en avait plein à l'entrée de la forêt tout en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Harry se dirigea vers Gandalf qui finissait son incantation pour les protections. A la fin de celle-ci un dôme transparent aux couleurs chatoyantes entoura le camp avant de disparaître. Harry lança un coup d'œil impressionné au vieux sorcier, avant de se poster a côté de lui.

-Dîtes, questionna-t-il.

-Oui, Harry? Sourit le mage.

-Vous m'apprendriez cette formule? demanda le jeune Elfe avec de grands yeux curieux.

Le sorcier le regarda avec surprise, ce qui fit rougir Harry qui commença a baffouiller des explications comme "c'est pour plus tard...si jamais on était séparés...". Gandalf le coupa en riant légèrement, regardant Harry avec des yeux amusés.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mon jeune ami, répondit le vieux sorcier.

Celui-ci était content que le jeune sorcier/Elfe s'intéresse à lui, un vieux mage. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin transmettre son savoir à un jeune garçon passionné.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Harry avec des joues rougies d'excitation et des yeux pétillants de joie a l'idée qu'un si grand sorcier lui apprenne ce qu'il savait.

-Bien sûr, rétorqua Gandalf. D'ailleurs commençons tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Harry bondit de joie à cette nouvelle et s'installa en face du mage qui commençait ses explications.

Oui, ce voyage ne serait vraiment pas ennuyant...

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Merci Wiki pour cette petite précision! :D

Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre! :D

J'espère grandement que vous l'avez aimé, même si il n'y a pas beaucoup "d'action" a proprement parlé. Mais promis, au prochain chapitre, les ennuis commencent pour Harry et ses compagnons :D.

Je souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances a ceux qui, comme moi, le sont (niahahaha, n'ayez pas trop la rage, hein!) (_On appelle ça la chance de la Zone B *.*)_

A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 (en espérant vous avoir mis l'eau a la bouche, Muahahahha! [rire diabolique]).

Bisous, mes chériiiis 3

*****Notes de la bêta mwahaha*****

*****_En même temps, ils foncent droit au casse-pipe alors je les vois mal chanter la chenille… Si tant est que les chenilles existent en Terre du Milieu… _

*****_Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les cookies ?_

_*****__ [Hahaha XD]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: "New Beginning."

**Auteur**: TheLadySoul (en l'occurrence, moi-même :D)

**Disclamer**: Les histoires d'Harry Potter et de Lord Of the Ring ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien. Je ne touche donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Couples: **Harry/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen, Elrond/Glorfindel, et bien d'autres! :D

**Rating**: M pour les scènes de sexe et les scènes gores.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantaisie, Action. Cette histoire est aussi un UA puisque certains évènements dans Harry Potter ont été changés, ce que vous pourrez voir dans la note ci-dessous.

**Béta**: Ellewyl (merci ma Béta Chérie pour ton travail fantastique! :D) (_C'est moi ! ^.^)_

**Note**: Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey FolOeil, et Severus Snape ne sont pas morts dans cette histoire.

**/!\Note 2/!\** : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre :D. « Enfin ! » vous allez me dire. Je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'ai une excuse, hein ! Que je m'explique : Il y a quelques jours j'ai eu sport et pendant mon échauffement, je me suis comme qui dirait fait mal au poignet gauche…Oh, il n'est pas cassé, ça non, mais disons qu'il est foulé, et j'ai donc beaucoup de mal à bouger les doigts de cette main. Il est donc difficile pour moi de taper, mais j'ai tenu bon pour mes chers lecteurs et j'ai continué à taper mon chapitre (lentement, mais sûrement !). Me voilà donc aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 6 avec certes un peu plus d'une semaine de retard mais bien là.

**Réponses aux review anonymes****du chapitre 5:**

-**Shin : **Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et je trouve moi aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions Crossover de HP et de LOTR : ). Pour ce qui est du couple Elrond/Glorfindel, je sais que c'est assez inhabituel, mais ce couple me plaisait bien : ). Et certes Elrond a une femme et les Elfes sont très fidèles à leur compagnons, mais bon c'est une Fanfiction, donc ce petit changement n'est pas très grave je trouve :D.

Oui, je sais pour Bilbon, enfin disons que je me suis rendu compte _après_ avoir publié plusieurs chapitre que j'avais fait une erreur dans la filiation de Frodon et Bilbon. Disons que je ne suis pas encore super calé dans tous les détails de l'histoire de LOTR (à vrai dire je suis beaucoup plus calée sur l'univers HP que sur celui de LOTR, mais j'essaie de compléter mais lacune au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'histoire XD.

Oui, je sais que cela n'est pas très crédible un Harry maladroit, mais il me fallait une excuse pour le faire tomber dans les bras de Legolas : ). Et puis je trouve que ça rajoutait un peu de comique à la scène XD. Pour ce qui est du sort de protection, certes Harry a été entraîné pour battre Voldy, mais il ne connaît pas pour autant tous les sorts, après tout faire un Gary Sue de notre Harry n'est pas mon but : ). C'est pourquoi cette scène montre qu'Harry ne sait pas tout et qu'il a encore bien des choses à apprendre ! Muahahaha ! (Et puis durant la guerre dans le monde d'Harry, apprendre les sort offensifs était bien plus important à apprendre selon moi (et puis il avait Hermione pour ce genre de sorts de protections, Muahah ! :D)

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veut pas ! XD. Après tout, j'encourage aux lecteurs de me dire ce qu'il leur pose problème donc je n'en veut pas à ceux qui font certaines critiques :D.

En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère vivement que tu vas continuer à lire mon histoire et à me donner ton avis !

Bisous, TheLadySoul.

-**annaria : **Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me font chaud au cœur, et j'espère donc vivement que cette suite va te plaire.

Bisous, TheLadySoul.

Bon, maintenant place au chapitre, et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! (Vous avez intérêt parce qu' j'en ai chié pour l'écrire ! MDR)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

Dans le chapitre précédent:

-_Vous m'apprendriez cette formule? demanda le jeune Elfe avec de grands yeux curieux._

_Le sorcier le regarda avec surprise, ce qui fit rougir Harry qui commença a bafouiller des explications comme "c'est pour plus tard...si jamais on était séparés...". Gandalf le coupa en riant légèrement, le regardant avec des yeux amusés__:_

_-Ce serait avec plaisir, mon jeune ami, répondit le vieux sorcier._

_Celui-ci était content que le jeune sorcier/Elfe s'intéresse à lui, un vieux mage. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin transmettre son savoir à un jeune garçon passionné._

_-C'est vrai, s'exclama Harry avec des joues rougies d'excitation et des yeux pétillants de joie à l'idée qu'un si grand sorcier lui apprenne ce qu'il savait._

_-Bien sûr, rétorqua Gandalf. D'ailleurs commençons tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il ensuite._

_Harry bondit de joie à cette nouvelle et s'installa en face du mage qui commençait ses explications._

_Oui, ce voyage ne serait vraiment pas ennuyant..._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils voyageaient, ne faisant des pauses que très rarement et marchant d'un pas assez soutenu. Au début les Hobbits avaient eu du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par les grandes jambes des autres mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer à cette cadence et n'avaient maintenant plus trop de problèmes à suivre le reste de la Communauté.

Harry de son côté, malgré sa petite taille n'avait aucun mal à suivre les autres, de par le fait qu'il soit un Elfe. Mais pour autant, il restait quand même aux côtés de Frodon, préférant parler avec lui. De plus, il était de son rôle de le protéger, il prenait donc son devoir à cœur et restait avec les Hobbits, même si pour lui, ce n'était en aucun cas une corvée. Bien au contraire, il avait trouvé en leur compagnie, des compagnons drôles et joueurs. Ils arrivaient souvent à lui faire oublier qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde et lui changeaient les idées (bien que les Hobbits n'aient aucune idée de cela).

Aujourd'hui encore, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un coin rocheux pour se reposer un peu. Et pour le moment, Harry était assis sur un rocher, une fleur qu'il avait trouvée non loin à la main et regardait avec amusement Boromir apprendre aux Hobbits à manier l'épée. Ce n'était pas une très grande réussite puisque les Hobbits n'étaient pas très doués avec ce genre d'arme, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de les amuser.

Il posa un instant son regard sur Boromir. Bien que l'homme ne frappe pas sérieusement, on voyait quand même qu'il avait un bon maniement de son épée. Sa poigne sur son arme était sûre, et ses gestes assurés. Et Harry, en le regardant était persuadé que cet homme était un bon guerrier. Et Harry était rassuré de voir qu'au moins un de ses compagnons en était un, car bien qu'il ait une grande confiance en les capacités des autres, il ne les avait encore jamais vu à l'œuvre.

Harry sorti de ses pensées quand les Hobbits se jetèrent traitreusement sur l'Homme, le mettant à terre tout en rigolant. Boromir aussi riait de bon cœur en se laissant faire, chatouillant les Hobbits de temps en temps, et Harry sourit en les voyant faire. De même pour les autres personnes de la Communauté qui les regardaient tous avec un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme finit par se relever, et à ce moment-là, il tourna le regard vers lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment.

Puis Harry détourna les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il entendait un bruit bizarre au loin, comme...des bruissements d'ailes ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

Harry tourna les yeux dans cette direction, et vit que Legolas aussi avait tourné le regard par là-bas. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aux côtés du blond, et écouta avec attention ce bruit tout en scrutant le ciel.

-Harry? demanda Frodon.

Mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui, guettant toujours.

A l'appel du Hobbit tout le monde se tourna vers les deux Elfes qui fixaient l'horizon avec attention.

Soudain, ils entendirent Harry s'exclamer alors que Legolas pâlissait.

-Que...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

-Tout le monde aux abris ! cria Legolas.

Personne de demanda d'explication et tous se jetèrent dans les buissons aux alentours. Harry empoigna Frodon, qui n'allait pas assez vite, par la taille et le colla contre son torse en cachant sa tête. Celui-ci serra le vêtement d'Harry dans ses poings en tremblant légèrement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Puis soudain, ils virent tous passer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une nuée d'oiseaux. Chacun retint sa respiration en attendant que ça se finissent. Et quand le vague s'éloigna, ils sortirent prudemment de leur cachette, redoutant de se faire surprendre encore une fois.

Harry et Frodon se relevèrent doucement, regardant les autres qui en faisaient de même. Le Hobbit lâcha le haut de l'Elfe quand il se rendit compte qu'il le serrait toujours, et Harry lui assura que ce n'était rien. Puis Frodon se tourna vers Gandalf et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ceci mon cher Frodon, c'était des espions de Saroumane, expliqua gravement le mage.

-Des espions ? Hoqueta Sam.

-Oui, et cela veut donc dire que nous ne pouvons pas passer par la route du Sud, ajouta Legolas.

-Nous allons donc devoir prendre une autre route, compléta Aragorn.

Cette discussion jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée qui commençait a vraiment comprendre que Saroumane ne faciliterait en rien la tâche qui leur incombait.

Ils finirent par se remettre en route vers le col enneigé de Caradhras, marchant silencieusement et à un rythme soutenu. Même les Hobbits marchaient vite pour ne pas être un poids pour les autres membres de la Communauté.

Ils finirent par arriver aux pieds de la montagne, et Harry déglutit en voyant toute cette neige, et surtout la côte qu'ils allaient devoir monter. Mais en avançant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il pouvait marcher sur la neige, ses pas étant tellement légers qu'il la survolait presque. Il s'amusa un moment à sauter sur place, testant pour savoir oui ou non, il pouvait s'enfoncer, et il rigola joyeusement en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas _«_ _Finalement ce n'est pas si mal que ça d'être un Elfe » _pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche tout en sautillant une nouvelle fois mais se figea en pâlissant quand il vit Gimli le regarder méchamment alors qu'il était enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'au nez.

Il se tint droit tout en se raclant la gorge, puis se mordit la lèvre du bas pour s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui, a tous les coups, aurait vexé le nain.

Finalement il regarda Frodon, et sourit avec douceur en le voyant lui aussi enseveli sous la couche blanche, sa tête étant la seule chose dépassant.

Il s'approcha de lui, puis s'accroupi devant Frodon qui arrêta de se débattre avec la poudreuse pour l'interroger du regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question, il fut soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante par Harry, lui provoquant un cri aigu qui fit se retourner les autres.

Ils regardèrent Harry déposer doucement le Hobbit sur un rocher qui dépassait un peu de la neige, puis lui tourner le dos en s'accroupissant. Puis Frodon sourit quand il comprit qu'Harry voulait le porter. Il hésita un instant à accepter puis montât finalement quand l'Elfe lui jeta un regard insistant. Il grimpa doucement puis s'accrocha au cou du brun. Harry se releva avec Frodon sur le dos, et reprit sa route. Les autres en le voyant faire, l'imitèrent et prirent chacun un Hobbit sur leur dos en les voyant dans la même situation que le Hobbit aux cheveux noirs.

Harry et Frodon rigolèrent quand ils entendirent Gimli crier « qu'un nain ne se ferait jamais porter par qui que ce soit ! » et qu'il était assez fort pour avancer de lui-même.

Ils reprirent la route difficilement, la neige qui tombait drue n'aidant nullement à l'avancée du groupe, tout en glaçant les membres de la plupart des personnes, sauf les Elfes qui étaient heureusement résistants au froid. Frodon glissa sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, tentant en vain de se réchauffer le visage avec la chaleur de l'Elfe, mais même ça n'arrivait pas à faire revenir les sensations sur son visage figé par le froid. Il ne sentait plus son nez depuis bien longtemps, ses lèvres devaient être bleues et il les sentait gercer, et ses cils étaient pris dans de la glace. Il en était de même pour le reste de son corps qui était tétanisé par le froid mordant, ses bras (notamment ses mains) ainsi que ses jambes étaient engourdis depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'être totalement mort de froid était le corps d'Harry collé au sien. Et il envia un instant Harry qui n'était pas handicapé par le froid.

Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, et repéra difficilement les silhouettes de ses autres compagnons. La tempête (qui soit dit en passant était de plus en plus forte) l'empêchait de bien distinguer les autres.

Finalement il vit Aragorn s'arrêter et bien vite tous les membres de la Communauté s'arrêtèrent aussi près de lui. Quand tout le monde fût proche Aragorn cria pour se faire entendre par-dessus la tempête :

-Gandalf, nous ne pouvons plus avancer ! Il ne sert à rien de continuer par ce chemin !

Sa voix leur parvenait difficilement à cause de neige qui tombait, mais tous comprirent et approuvèrent. Tous, sauf Gandalf.

-Non ! Il faut continuer ! s'exclama le sorcier.

-Gandalf, soyez raisonnable. Nous ne pouvons pas avancer plus, reprit Aragorn.

-Il est vrai. Nous devons prendre un autre chemin, dit avec sagesse Legolas.

-Oui, passons par la Moria ! Leur parvint une voix étouffée.

Cette voix venait de Gimli, que l'on ne voyait pratiquement plus dépasser.

-Non ! Je refuse de passer par ce chemin ! s'écria Gandalf.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez lui aussi de cette neige. Car bien qu'il ne sente pratiquement pas le froid, il était quand même très désagréable de marcher avec une visibilité si réduite.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de recevoir une réponse car tout à coup la tempête s'intensifia encore plus, si c'était possible, et bientôt ils comprirent la raison de cette tempête en entendant une sorte de chant indistinct et ils comprirent que c'était Saroumane qui en était l'origine quand ils entendirent Gandalf crier son nom.

Gandalf essaya de repousser Saroumane et de stopper la tempête de neige, mais dût s'avouer vaincu quand toute une avalanche leur tomba sur la tête.

Harry sortit de sous la couche blanche en respirant un grand bol d'air, et sortit avec difficulté du tas de neige en poussant un chapelet de juron tout en recrachant la poudreuse qu'il avait avalé. Il aida ensuite Frodon à sortir puis se tourna vers les autres, qui eux aussi, se relevaient difficilement.

Après cette mésaventure, Gandalf abdiqua face aux autres, et tous prirent le chemin inverse. La tempête se calmait à mesure qu'ils descendaient, et bientôt tous purent sentir le soleil venir réchauffer leurs visages et leurs membres engourdis.

Arrivés au pied de la montagne, les Hobbits descendirent du dos de leurs compagnons, puis reprirent la route vers la Moria, au grand damne de Gandalf qui priait pour que rien n'arrive.

Gimli, lui, avait retrouvé tout son entrain, et il vantait les mérites de son cousin qui était celui qui gardait la mine. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui, tout en disant aux Elfes présents (c'est-à-dire Legolas et Harry) qu'ils allaient pouvoirs avoir l'honneur de goûter à l'hospitalité des nains et de leurs grands festins. Ceux-ci souriaient avec amusement tout en l'écoutant babiller, se jetant parfois des regards complices à la grande joie intérieur de Legolas, qui était heureux de ce rapprochement, même petit, avec Harry.

Ils arrivèrent finalement non loin de l'entrée de la Moria sous le regard maussade de Gandalf qui avait espéré ne pas arriver si vite.

Ils durent malheureusement relâcher Bill le poney car celui-ci ne pouvait pas venir avec eux dans la Moria, au grand désespoir de Sam qui s'était attaché à l'animal.

Puis ils continuèrent leur route, marchant sur un chemin étroit entre deux marais. Harry retroussa le nez de dégoût en voyant l'eau fétide. Celle-ci dans les tons vert/brun, une légère brume grise s'étendait au-dessus, et ici et là des branches mortes sortaient de l'eau, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des bouts de squelettes selon lui. Il glapit ensuite quand un remous et des bulles agitèrent la surface de l'eau, tout proche de lui, et il accéléra le pas, dépassant un Aragorn étonné et amusé de le voir déguerpir ainsi. Merry et Pippin ricanèrent aussi mais arrêtèrent bien vite en pâlissant quand le même phénomène arriva dans l'eau près de lui, et ils rejoignirent bien vite Harry sous le rire d'Aragorn.

Bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte finement ouvragée avec une écriture inconnue gravée dessus. Gandalf leur apprit que c'était de l'Elfique. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli essayèrent durant plusieurs minutes d'ouvrir la porte sans grand succès. Celle-ci ne semblait s'ouvrir qu'avec une formule ou autre, et bien vite tout le monde se mit à son aise alors que Gandalf s'acharnait à ouvrir la porte en pierre récalcitrante.

Gandalf essaya durant une heure plusieurs mots de passes (car il en fallait un pour ouvrir la porte), mais fini par abandonné essoufflé et échevelé à force de s'énerver contre « cette fichue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir » selon ses mots.

Puis Frodon s'approcha du vieux mage après avoir eu une idée et lui demanda :

-Gandalf, comment dit-on « ami » en Elfique ?

Celui-ci se figea de surprise avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent en comprenant ce que Frodon semblait avoir trouvé, il se tourna ensuite vers la porte.

-Mellon, prononça-t-il avec espoir.

Et il souffla de soulagement quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un grondement, découvrant un passage sous dans la roche même de la montagne.

Tout le monde sourit et félicita Frodon qui rougit de plaisir sous les compliments. Celui-ci était heureux d'avoir pu aider, même un peu.

Puis Aragorn proposa de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre le chemin et d'entrer dans cette caverne, où ils ne reverraient pas la lumière du jour avant un petit moment.

Harry souffla avec ennui et tourna le regard vers Frodon qui s'approchait du « Marais de l'horreur » comme se plaisait à l'appeler Harry en son for intérieur, pour passer le temps en attendant qu'ils repartent. Il le vit se pencher et effleurer la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts, créant un léger remouts. Il semblait regarder son reflet dans l'eau, ce qu'il ne vit pas par contre c'est le remous un peu plus loin, et qui semblait s'approcher de plus en plus. Harry ne le vit que bien trop tard, et il bondit sur ses pieds en criant le prénom du Hobbit au moment même où un tentacule énorme sortit de l'eau verdâtre, s'enroulant autour de Frodon qui cria de peur.

Tous ceux qui savaient se battre accoururent vers le Marais. Legolas tira une série de flèches pour essayer de faire lâcher prise à la pieuvre géante, pendant qu'Aragorn et Boromir se débattaient avec les autres tentacules de la bête qui essayait d'attraper les autres hommes. Gandalf, lui, jetait des sorts aux tentacules qui s'approchaient trop de Sam et des autres Hobbits.

Harry regarda avec horreur Frodon se faire secouer dans tous les sens et quand il vit le monstre sortir complètement de l'eau et ouvrir une ouverture pleine de crocs aiguisés, il n'hésita pas plus et dégaina sa baguette.

-_Sectumsempra_ ! cria-t-il avec colère.

Le sortilège se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la bête, et fût tellement puissant qu'au lieu de créer des entailles, ce furent de larges plaies béantes qui apparurent sur le corps de la pieuvre, découpant au passage le tentacule qui avait emprisonné Frodon, qui chuta mais qui se fit rattraper par Boromir.

Le monstre poussa un cri suraigü en agitant faiblement ses tentacules restants, avant de disparaître au fond du Marais, créant des bulles à la surface pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent complètement.

Le silence fût assourdissant pendant un petit moment avant que tous ne se tournent vers Harry avec des yeux ronds, se demandant pendant un instant ce qui venait exactement de se passer, mais surtout ce que celui-ci venait de faire.

Mais la personne en question ne se préoccupait absolument pas d'eux mais accourait vers un Frodon sonné.

Arrivé près de lui, il le prit par les bras et lui demanda tout en l'examinant avec minutie :

-Frodon, tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de regarder Harry et de lui faire un pauvre sourire.

-Non ça va. Plus de peur que de mal, répondit-il.

Harry souffla de soulagement et allait poser une autre question quand il se fit interrompre par Aragorn qui s'était approché et qui demanda :

-Harry, qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise.

-Euh, bah…un sortilège. Pourquoi ?

Tous sauf Gandalf, le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Un sortilège ? demanda Aragorn avec stupéfaction.

-Euh oui, répondit Harry avec gêne.

-Tu peux faire de la magie ? Mais comment ? demanda à son tour Legolas.

Gandalf s'avança tout en répondant à la place d'Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Harry …est quelqu'un de spécial, expliqua-t-il lentement.

-Spécial ? Questionna à son tour Frodon.

-Je suis un sorcier, dit Harry avec une voix grave.

Il les regardait avec sérieux, ses traits fermé,s de peur qu'ils ne voient son expression apeurée d'être rejeté une fois de plus pour ce qu'il était. Il connaissait l'amer goût du rejet à cause de sa « famille » s'il pouvait appeler ces gens comme ça, et ne souhaitait pas revivre cela une deuxième fois.

Il y eut un silence parmi les personnes présentes, puis lentement Frodon prit la parole, brisant ce lourd silence.

-Mais je croyais…que les Elfes ne pouvaient pas faire de magie à proprement parler, hésita-t-il.

-C'est vrai, mais comme je te l'ai dit Harry est spécial, et il peut donc faire de la magie. De la très puissante magie, même, sourit le vieil homme avec une expression approbatrice sur le visage tout en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement, gêné de recevoir un compliment d'un si puissant sorcier tel que Merlin.

-C'est pour ça…que vous l'avez choisi pour me protéger ? demanda Frodon, tout en regardant Harry avec curiosité cette fois-ci.

Il n'était pas du tout fâché qu'Harry ne lui ai rien dit sur ses dons, plutôt content au contraire de savoir une personne si forte dans la Communauté.

-Oui, c'est pour cela, répondit Gandalf avec des yeux pétillants.

Frodon fit un sourire à Harry, qui se détendit enfin, rassuré par le manque d'animosité à son égard, et il sourit à son tour à Frodon.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Questionna Legolas.

Il jeta un regard à Harry, et sourit quand il vit le sorcier/Elfe rougir au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il se sentit bouillir intérieurement de désir en regardant le petit brun devant lui. Savoir que celui-ci était bien plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait paraître ne le rendait que plus curieux à son égard. Il voulait découvrir cet être mystérieux, connaître toutes ses facettes, la moindre petite chose de lui. Il s'étonna un instant de ce désir si ardent d'apprendre à connaître le jeune Elfe, car jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, et ça le déstabilisa légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait ainsi à quelqu'un. Oh, bien sûr il avait déjà été attiré par des personnes, avait eu envie de les découvrir, mais jamais à ce point-là. Et il avait hâte de pouvoir se rapprocher de cette personne si fascinante qu'était Harry.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par Gandalf qui répondit à sa question.

-Oh, et bien c'était à Harry de choisir si il voulait vous le dire ou non, dit gravement le vieux sorcier.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'intéressé, voulant savoir pourquoi il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Eh bien, je… hésita-t-il, certaines personnes ont mal pris le fait que je sois…différent. Alors, j'ai du mal à en parler à des gens que je ne connais pas vraiment, termina-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, nous comprenons, dit avec sagesse Aragorn en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui montrant ainsi la sincérité de ses mots.

Harry sourit en retour avec joie.

-Bien, je pense maintenant qu'il nous faut partir mes amis. Nous nous sommes bien trop attardés, dit Gandalf.

-C'est vrai. Nous devons nous remettre en route.

Sur ces paroles d'Aragorn chacun récupéra ses affaires qu'il avait posées de côté.

Harry fini de sangler ses affaires puis se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, car il avait le pressentiment que cette partie du voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût :D.<p>

(_Félicitations ! Très peu de fautes ! Un plaisir à lire ! J'adore les pensées de Legolas complètement décalées par rapport à l'ambiance générale XD_)

Je ne sais pas quand mon poignet sera remis donc si le prochain chapitre a lui aussi un peu de retard ne vous inquiétez pas : ). Je vais quand même essayer de l'écrire et de le poster rapidement mais je ne vous promets rien… (_Soigne toi, hein ? Et fais attention en sport ! . Je l'avais dit ! Le sport le moins dangereux pour les poignets, c'est le sport de chambre ! x)_)

Dans tous les cas, je vous donnerez des nouvelles de mon avancement sur le chapitre 7 sur mon profil !

Enfin, je vous dis quand même à bientôt mes chéri(e)s ! 3


End file.
